Breakthrough
by sodapopritalin
Summary: Wen/OC no other official pairings yet. Summer's over,and Wen meets a new girl on their first day. What's happened with our favorite band? What's gonna happen with Wen and the new girl?
1. Chapter 1

McKenna Brooks was on her way to her first day at Mesa High. She was going to be a junior there. She'd transferred from Texas to Arizona thanks to her dad's new job. McKenna was still really angry with him for not even talking to her about the transfer,nor the quick deadline before they moved. The twosome packed their stuff up the week school was going to start back in Texas,and they had a week to get moved in before school started here. Her only solace was found in her car. She'd learned to drive in Texas,and got her license just before their move. _'Great,'_ she thought, _'another thing that has to change'._

Walking in the door,surrounded by blue and white,she turned her iPod down just a little,walking into the principal's office. A huge picture of Mr. Brenigan hung in the waiting room. A blonde secretary nodded in her direction as she paused the conversation she seemed more interested in.

"Are you lost,sugar?" McKenna's eyes narrowed. Was everyone around here really this dense?

"No,just new." The secretary nodded,pulling out a folder.

"Last name?"

"Brooks." She handed McKenna a schedule,and pointed the direction she should go. She shook her head as she turned away from the older woman. Just another reason she thought adults were overrated.

It didn't take long for her to find her first class,which was English. She was glad the door was open,she didn't have to go through the awkward motions of knocking or opening the door herself.

"Mr. Eldridge?" McKenna asked quietly.

"Ah. McKenna?" He asked warmly,asking her to come in. She was immediately the focus of everyone's attention. Her eyes scanned the room,catching the few open seats. She hoped for the one by the window,but knowing the way adults were,especially teachers,she'd be put front and center because she was new,and they'd want to keep an eye on her.

"You can take the seat next to Wendell." He told her,handing back her schedule. She looked up to see the kid she assumed was Wendell looking up and waving at her. She smiled at him,he was kinda cute. He had this mop of strawberry blonde hair and a faint spattering of freckles. Getting closer,she could see his sweet nature behind his blue green eyes. She set her backpack down beside her,pulling out a journal and a pen.

"Okay guys. First days are for introductions. I haven't gotten anything planned until after the weekend,so take this time to talk. That is what you teens do anyways,isn't it?" Everyone laughed,but liked the fact they'd get the class period off. Wendell turned to her,and she froze.

"You can call me Wen. I kinda hate Wendell." He told her,a little flustered,and that put her at ease. His red plaid shirt and gray tee paired with jeans made him seem really approachable. She smiled at him,reaching her hand out.

"I'm McKenna,but most people call me Em or Emmy." He smiled back at her,shaking her hand.

"So,you're new?"

"Yup. This cowgirl got moved west."

"From Texas?" He took a guess and she liked that.

"Actually yeah. Dallas. Lemme guess. You're one of the popular kids." She eyed him,and he blushed.

"Well,yes,and no. I wasn't popular,but my friends and I formed a band,and thanks to that,we're pretty popular. Maybe you heard of us? Lemonade Mouth?"

"I think I heard you guys on the radio a little bit. I just get stuck listening to punk and rap that stuff falls to the wayside." She was already crushing on Wen,and it'd only been five minutes. She wondered what he was thinking.

Wen Gifford was glad to have an empty seat beside him on this first day of school. The summer had been crazy for him. He and Olivia had admitted their feelings for each other,had a whirlwind romance,but realized they were much better friends than lovers. Everything felt so forced. Sure,she was still beautiful to him,and had a very special place in his heart,but she wasn't the one he thought she'd be. They were now the best of friends,and she was the one he'd run to in his hours of need.

Wen was daydreaming,waiting for the bell to ring. As it did,he saw someone ease into the door. A girl with shoulder length red hair stood next to his teacher,going over his schedule. She was looking away from him though,at the class that was staring at her. Her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun coming through the windows. She had this blue t-shirt on with dark wash jeans and red Converse. Her hair was only slightly hidden by the blue hat with the large red T on it.

_'I could get used to her'_ he thought to himself. And then he heard it.

"You can take the seat next to Wendell." He wanted to die right there. You can't be cool to a girl who thinks you're _'Wendell'_. He smiled and waved at her,as she made her way to her seat. She put her backpack down,pulling out a journal. He heard the teacher mention something about getting the period off,and took this chance to introduce himself.

"You can call me Wen."

"I'm McKenna,but most people call me Em or Emmy." She smiled at him,putting her hand out for him to shake. She seemed nervous,but she calmed as he smiled.

"So,you're new?"

"Yup. This cowgirl got moved west." Cowgirl? West? Texas,maybe? He started to recognize the logo on the hat as the Texas Rangers.

"From Texas?" She looked impressed and nodded. He felt smart.

"Actually yeah. Dallas. Lemme guess. You're one of the popular kids." He felt a little put off that she didn't know him from the band,but secretly he liked it too. He didn't like the girls who only liked him because he was in a band.

"Well,yes,and no. I wasn't popular,but my friends and I formed a band,and thanks to that,we're pretty popular. Maybe you heard of us? Lemonade Mouth?"

"I think I heard you guys on the radio a little bit. I just get stuck listening to punk and rap that stuff falls to the wayside." Punk and rap? He was going to have to figure her out. And Wen always welcomed a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Wen walked McKenna to her next class,but he didn't share it with her.

"Bye,Em."

"Bye Wen. Maybe we'll have lunch together?" She shrugged and he laughed. He felt nervous. If she did have lunch with him,that would mean she'd also have lunch with his band mates. They were a stronger unit after the summer,but they had grown a lot.

Charlie and his new girlfriend didn't make it. She just wanted him because her friends had dared her to date him. He and Tommy had told their parents that Stanford may not be for either of them,and they finally listened.

Mohini and her father had a lot of talks. Mostly about Scott. Mr. Pickett was no longer in the band's lineup or in their lives. He'd cheated on her again,proving he was as slimy as Ray Beech,his best friend.

Stella had finally proven herself to her family,but still had an itch to question authority. She definitely had a love/hate relationship with the principal.

Olivia changed a lot. She opened up a lot,even rekindling a relationship with her father. She'd made a few more friends,but Wen was glad she'd kept her semi-quiet nature.

He thought about her all during the next two classes,but then it was time for lunch. He found his usual table by the new lemonade machine. Stella,Mo,Charlie,and Olivia were soon there with him,already talking about their day.

"So I hear I'm finally not the 'new girl' anymore." Stella laughed,biting into her salad.

"Yeah,I heard she's a musician." Mo replied,excited. 'Musician?' Wen thought. He'd have to get to the bottom of it.

"Her name's McKenna. I met her this morning during Eldridge's English class. Matter of fact,there she is." He felt bad for her,she'd found the corner table,sitting alone with her iPod headphones on.

"Bring her over,Wen." Charlie urged,seeing his 'brother' already had an urge to see her. Wen nodded,and walked over to her table,tapping her shoulder.

"Why don't you come sit at my table? My band mates wanna meet you." Her eyes got a little wide,but he put his hand on her back,making her feel a little comfortable. She picked up her lunchbox and followed him over to his table. She sat in the middle between Charlie and Wen,and to Wen,the girls looked like a firing line. To them,the guys were like brothers,and any girl that could be a heartbreaker was up for interrogation.

McKenna liked sitting next to Wen,but was a little nervous about the others. She'd looked up the band during her computer class,and he'd just been in a romance with Olivia. Looking at the blonde now,she was beautiful,but very protective of Wen.

"Hi,I'm Olivia. And this is Mo,Stella,and Charlie. I see you already know Wen."

"Uh yeah. We met this morning. I'm McKenna,but I usually go by Em or Emmy."

"So what's your story?" Stella asked,which made her gulp. She hated the whole 'life story' thing.

"Well,it's just me and my dad. Mom left me and dad at the hospital when I was born. We moved here when my dad got offered a new job,and we were here within a week. I have a thing against adults,they've kind of all done me wrong some how,but other than that,I think I'm pretty chill." She smiled at them,and they smiled back,especially Wen. She was really falling hard for him,and she barely knew him.

"You guys should come over my house this afternoon. Dad's not gonna be home til late,and we already got all the unpacking done,but the cable's not hooked up yet. But I got msuic!" She cheered,making everyone laugh.

"I heard you play music? Is that true?" Wen asked her.

"Sorta. I was trying to learn whatever I could from a friend back in Dallas. I suck at reading sheet music,but I pick up quickly by ear."

"You should come to rehearsals!" Mo said,putting her hand on top of McKenna's.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It would be fun." Wen told her,turning to face her a little.

When school let out,they all met up again,waiting for their new friend to catch up. Her class was upstairs,so it took her a while to get back down.

"Ready?" She asked,popping up behind Wen,jingling car keys.

"So who drives,and who needs a ride?" It ended up being Wen and Stella riding with her,and Olivia and Mo riding with Charlie. Wen called shotgun,but Stella was going to let him have it anyways,she could see Wen was starting to crush on Emmy. As she started the car,her music accidentally blared through the speakers.

"Sorry!" She shouted,turning down the radio.

"It's alright." Wen eased her.

Pulling up to her house,Wen smiled. She just lived on the other side of the street from him. She opened the door to the garage,and then got out of the car.

"I turned the upstairs of the garage into a hangout. Dad got the basement." She laughed,and they followed her up. Wen looked at all the pictures she'd hung up of her friends,but before he could ask,Charlie beat him to the punch.

"No boyfriend pictures,Emmy?" She laughed,throwing her Rangers cap on the couch,and pulling her red hair into a ponytail.

"Nah. The boys in my school were seriously immature. They couldn't take a girl who liked sports and video games. You beat them in Call of Duty once and they never forgive you!" She shrugged,and Wen's eyes lit up.

"Let's get cozy,shall we?" She told them,kicking off her shoes and sitting on the couch she threw her hat on. Everyone fell somewhere,somehow leaving a spot next to her for Wen. He was freaking out inside,but to the naked eye,he was cool and calm,putting his moves on the new red head.

Later that night,he hopped on his computer,getting on Facebook. He got what he wanted,seeing Olivia online.

**Olivia**: You like her,don't you?

_Wen:_ You don't waste time,do you?

**Olivia:** Answer the question! Lol

_Wen:_ She's cute,but its her first day!

**Olivia:** I knew it! Awh,Wen,she looks good with you!

_Wen:_ You're such a hopeless romantic,Livy.

**Olivia:** And that's what makes you love me.

_Wen:_ You're not mad I'm interested in a new girl,are you? You know I wouldn't hurt you...

**Olivia:** Wen,it's fine. We didn't end on bad terms. Things are okay. If you want,I'll even help you out...

_'Uh oh'_ was the only thing going through Wen's head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright. So this one hasn't taken off as well as my other story,but I'm sticking with it. This chapter went fast,because I had thoughts about my other story...maybe I shouldn't write 2 at once?_

The first couple of weeks had gone by,and it brought not only Wen and Emmy together,but Emmy together with the whole band. She'd become a part of them,filling in as kind of an assistant. They didn't call her that,but she was awesome at helping keep things in order and on track. It also gave them time to teach her whatever they could about their instruments. They discovered she had a great voice,but she was more timid than Olivia,and would only really sing when she thought no one was listening. It was a moment like that when Wen walked in on her as he walked down to their old studio,the former detention room.

He almost said hello,but he knew if he did she would stop singing,and he liked to hear her. She was listening to her iPod,but it was on an instrumental,and it seemed she knew the words by heart.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong,and no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud,that no one hears you screaming?"_

She started humming at this point,so he felt a little more safe walking in,but he did bring it up.

"How come you don't sing like that with Liv and Mo? Maybe something happier though?" He kidded,sitting next to her at the end of the stage.

"Why'd you pick down here to practice? I figured you more one for the window filled studio in the music area." He asked her. She looked down at the floor.

"You'll think I'm a baby." She pouted,her blue sneakers scuffing the carpet,as she pulled at the ends of her green polo. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't. Promise."

"It's storming. I'm seriously scared of storms." He couldn't help but hide his smile,but he pulled her into a side hug.

"No big bad storm is gonna get you while I'm here,Emmy." She leaned into him,getting entranced by the smell of his cologne.

"Now,let's work on your piano skills before the girls get down here and do whatever they're planning today."

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's visiting his brother while he's in town." Emmy liked playing the drums,almost as much as she liked her times with Wen. He pulled up the bench seat,scooting over to make room for her to sit next to him.

"Center C,right?" They'd been working on that the past few days. He'd taught her to play Mary Had A Little Lamb almost one handed.

"Right. And then,I'll start teaching you a simple song."

"A current one,or another lullaby?"

"_Turn Up the Music_. The first song we all did,before we were even a band." She liked that song,he'd caught her dancing to it at a rehearsals. He watched her as her fingers danced around the keys,her face focused,determined to get it right. She finished it,and cheered herself.

"Awesome-sauce!" He laughed,before getting her started on the song.

"Okay. I figured out the easiest way to teach you is this." He got up,and got her to scoot dead center on the bench. He put his hands down on the keys.

"Put your hands on top of mine. We're gonna go through the first part of the song,see what you can get." She nodded,as he tried his best to remember the song,and not focus on his nerves exploding with him this close to touching her. He played all the way to where the chorus would pick up,and then stopped. He watched as she got confused a little,but was able to tinker out most of the song.

"You're getting good." She shrugged,straightening her hairband.

"Guess I have a good teacher." She beamed up at him,and he blushed. Lucky for him,the girls came in,and they spent the rest of the day trying to get Emmy singing a little more. She smiled at him,and he smiled back. It would be their secret.

* * *

><p>Later that night,Wen was at home alone. His family was gone for the night,and he couldn't sleep due to the rain.<p>

_'Rain...'_ he thought to himself,as he pulled on his rain coat,and hopped on his bike.

The only car in her driveway was hers. Seems her dad was gone too. The door to the garage was open,and he parked his bike inside.

"Emmy?" He called,as he heard a sniffling sound. Wen raced up the stairs,finding Emmy on the couch,hiding under a blanket.

"Wen?" She asked,peeking out from under her hiding spot. He pulled his jacket off,heading over to the couch,sitting beside her.

"Come here." He told her,pulling her up into his arms,tucking the blanket around her legs. She'd changed from her school outfit,and was now in a burnt orange tee that had an old Davy Crockett saying, "You may all go to Hell,and I will go to Texas" and a pair of sweatpants. He himself was dressed the same,in sweats and a tee shirt. She held tightly to him,trying to stop crying.

"How'd you know I was up?" She asked dumbly.

"You told me you didn't like storms. I figured you might like the company." He pulled her a little closer to him as another thunder boomed its way through the garage.

"I told you,no storm was gonna get you while I'm here." He joked,and she smiled.

"There's that smile." He'd become a lot more forward since he almost lost Olivia from being too shy. Emmy sat herself up straighter to look at him,and ran her fingers through his messy damp hair.

"Did you come all the way over here to get me to smile Wen Gifford?" She asked,placing her arm around him.

"Maybe. Well that was the first part of the plan." He smiled back at her.

"And the other part?" She asked him,as he traced her cheek with his thumb.

"This." He leaned over and kissed Emmy. At first her adrenaline was pumping way too fast to realize what was going on,but it didn't take long before the kiss was mutual.

"Wow." Was all Wen could say when the kiss was broken. She was blushing hardcore,and buried her face next to him. He rubbed her back,kissing the top of her head.

"So how long can you stay?" She asked,breaking the silence.

"I dunno. My parents aren't getting back until sometime tomorrow. What time is your dad coming home?"

"Next week." She said easily,sitting up to look at him.

"Next week?"

"Yeah,he's away on business a lot. It happens." She shrugged it off,and he felt bad that she was so used to being alone.

"Would you be scared to spend the night with me?" She asked,coming back to him when lightning cracked the sky.

"I think it could be arranged. How would you like if I helped organize a sleepover one night with the band until your dad gets back?" He knew they'd be down. Getting away from parents was exactly what the band needed.

"That would be cool. But just you tonight. I don't want them knowing how much of a wimp I am." She laughed.

"It's alright. That just means more time to protect you. Now come here." He told her,pulling her close for another kiss. Her lips tasted like sweet tea and mint. Wen pulled her into his lap,as they talked the storm away. She told him about her dreams of becoming a journalist,maybe for music or sports. He told her about him wanting to become a rapper. It was well after midnight when the storm cleared out,and she yawned against his chest.

"Are we sleeping in here or in your room?"

"We'd be more comfortable in here,the couch is a futon,and it's bigger than my bed."

"Okay,but I'm gonna close the garage door,then be right back." She sleepily nodded as he got up. Wen locked it up,and came back up,just as she'd set up the futon. He laid her closest to the window,him closest to the edge, "In case someone tries to get us."

"Wen,are you my boyfriend?" She asked,barely awake.

"Only if you wanna be my girlfriend,Emmy." She smiled,looking up one last time at him.

"I think we can come to that agreement." She giggled as he kissed her nose.

"Go to sleep,girlfriend." He wrapped her tight in his arms,and they both fell asleep happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: There's finally a section in movies for Lemonade Mouth! All my stories for them will go there now. This story makes me think,and it may not be as popular,but who knows what it might turn out..._

That next morning,Wen woke up in a good mood. Seeing McKenna sleeping next to him flooded back the memories of last night. He knew he'd have to get home soon,before his parents got home and realized he'd spent the night somewhere else,albeit with his new girlfriend.

Wen took it easy waking Em up.

"Honey,wake up. Come on,up you go." He helped her sit up as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm gonna go home to shower and change. I think we're all supposed to hang out today,so you might wanna get up too." She nodded as he kissed her cheek,then left.

* * *

><p>After a quick shower,Wen had gotten dressed,looking for his shoes when his phone buzzed.<p>

_"Hey,we wanna take Em shopping before rehearsals tonight."_ Mo texted.

**"Why didn't you text her then?"** Though he knew they were usually together,it wasn't like Mo and the others didn't have her number. She'd almost become the sixth member since Scott left.

_"Well,we have this plan..."_ Wen couldn't help but gulp. The Lemonade girls were dangerous when they developed plans.

**"Do I even wanna know?"**

_"We want to take her with us to California!"_ Wen smiled at this. They were leaving in a few days for a week long tour in California. He hadn't been looking forward to leaving her behind. But,even he realized that if she was part of the "staff",she'd be able to come along. It also gave him a new idea. Instead of waiting to tell them later,Wen decided to do something a little bold.

**"That would be great,but if you wanna take my girlfriend out,you better ask her!"** He laughed,putting his phone down to tie his shoes. It didn't take long for the news to get around. Wen's phone shook the table with all his new messages.

_"GIRLFRIEND? Since when!"_ From Mo.

_"I think she's definitely coming along now!"_ -Stella

_"Wen,you sneak!"_-Olivia

The one that made him laugh the most was Em. He'd forgotten to tell her he was about to spill the beans. She was no doubt in shock with her phone blowing up.

_"You coulda at least told me you were gonna do that,boyfriend!"_ He left a note for his parents before heading back over to Em's to meet up with the band.

* * *

><p><strong>"Heading over! Don't worry,we'll handle them together."<strong>-Wen

It was the last of like five messages that had just bombarded Em's phone. She finished pulling her hair up before checking them.

_"Hey,wanna go shopping with me,Stella,and Liv tonight before rehearsals?"_-Mo

_"Wen asked you out! What!"_-Mo

_"I'd ask how your night went,but I know now! GO EM!"_-Stella

_"Congrats girl!"_- Olivia.

Em still wondered about how Olivia felt about her being there,and now Wen's main girl. From what she could find out,Olivia had been the main girl in Wen's life since the band's formation a year ago. Childhood friends and crushes. Nine months of a band together,three months of dating. They'd only been apart for a couple months. Em decided she'd ask her later,if they had some time alone. Right now,she saw Wen riding back over,his hair still damp and sticking up from his shower.

"I feel better now." He said,wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled close to him,feeling safe in the warmth of his arms and his scent that was oh-so-his.

"So the girls wanna take me shopping with them."

"I heard."

"I guess they want me to help them get ready for Cali. You guys are gonna be gone a week,right?" Wen couldn't help but hide his smile;she hadn't figured out the reason they wanted to take her shopping is so she could come along.

"Yeah. We'd leave Friday after school,and get back that next Friday afternoon." He thought about it,she'd have to get forms signed and everything else to get her school stuff together,but he'd be much happier knowing she was with them. Plus,six was always better than five,right? She shrugged a little,not liking the idea of Wen and the others leaving her behind.

"What's that face for?" He asked her,seeing the little pout growing on her face.

"Just thinking about what I'm gonna do around here without the five of you here."

"Don't worry about it. We'll keep in touch,and it'll feel like no time." He pulled her closer to him,letting her lean against him. It didn't take long for them to hear the beep of Charlie's car horn.

* * *

><p>They decided on heading out to breakfast,the girls just dying to know how the two redheads finally got together. Wen texted Olivia secretly,trying to keep Em's attention off him.<p>

**"I haven't told her about her going with us to Cali yet. I think something else is bugging her though."** Olivia looked at his girlfriend as he said this,noticing the way she'd look over,but look away quickly. It didn't take long for the blonde to figure it out.

_"She's scared,thinking I'm upset with her for dating you. She's prolly also wondering what would happen when we all go on tour without her."_ Olivia made a sad face to Wen,wishing she could tell Em right there everything would be okay. She loved Wen,sure,but it was as a friend,now a brother. Those kisses were full of love,just not the right love. Wen just watched Em as she talked to Charlie and Stella about a TV show they watched the other night.

"So Em,when are you and Wen gonna tell us what happened last night?" Mo asked,rejoining the group from washing her hands.

"It's not like you want every detail!" Wen pleaded,but he knew he was wrong.

"Who asked who?" Charlie asked,trying to help him out. The new couple looked at each other.

"I think I did,afterwards." McKenna mumbled,looking deep in thought.

"After what?" Stella asked.

"We kissed." Wen replied,trying to hide the pink on his cheeks.

"You kissed her before you asked her out?" Mo asked,a little shocked.

"Well you see,he came over last night to make sure I was okay." Em filled in,trying to keep her fear of storms close to heart.

"Okay?" Olivia asked,a little scared.

"She was home alone. Her dad's away on work for like a week."

"And as we were talking,things just sorta...happened." She finished,giving them a vague idea of how their night went. No mention of fears,no mentions of Wen sleeping over.

"Your dad's gone a week? You wanna stay over at my house?" Stella asked.

"Well,I was thinking you guys would like to hang out over at my house one night. No parents,no siblings...and this time,we've got cable!" She laughed,remembering the first time she'd invited the gang over.

"Besides,it may be the last big hang out before your week in California." She added,to which Mo shot a look at Wen. He shook his head slightly.

"Okay. So,I say us girls go shopping,meet up with the guys for rehearsals,grab pizzas for dinner and crash at Em's for the night!" Olivia said,barely taking a breath. Everyone looked around and nodded at each other.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand then!" Em replied,making everyone laugh. The girls hopped in McKenna's car,waiting for her and Wen to separate. He had his arms slinked around her waist,whispering sweet nothings in her ear. One final kiss,and they were off. He and Charlie decided it was a Call of Duty kind of afternoon.

* * *

><p>At the mall,Olivia had just come out of the changing room,dressed in a yellow sleeveless button front and white denim skirt.<p>

"You're too hot for your own good,Olivia. Every guy is gonna be eating out of your hand!" Mo cheered,which stung Em's heart a little Would she be too much for Wen to resist?

"Okay. I think its time we get McKenna here some cute clothes!" Mohini decided after Olivia came back from changing,arms full of clothes.

"Me? What? What's wrong with my clothes?" She fake-pouted.

"Nothing,we just need to get you something a little more girly." Olivia added,as Stella shrugged.

"They do it to me too." She took Em's hand as they followed the other two.

* * *

><p>At rehearsals that night,Charlie and Wen were waiting on the girls. Stella had texted Wen,telling him they'd dressed Emmy up in her new clothes,and that's how they were going to invite her along. He was anxious to see her. He already knew she was gorgeous,but he was worried they'd taken that spark from her that made her who she was.<p>

As he was thinking this,he heard talking on the other side of the door. Mo entered first,dressed in a blue blouse with a black skirt. Stella was behind her,a white jacket covering her zebra print top,matching her black jeans. Olivia stumbled in behind her dressed in a orange sun dress.

"Where's Emmy?" Wen asked.

"She's chicken." Stella giggled,Wen giving her the look. He went to peek out the window,but she came in first,and his jaw almost hit the floor. They'd curled her usually straight red hair,letting it fall in loose waves to her shoulders. They'd picked out a creamy yellow top for her to wear. It had a square neck and the sleeves went to her elbows. The shimmer in the fabric shined against the earrings she wore,shaped like little stars. The girls had paired it with a pair of dark flared jeans and bright yellow sandals.

"I look weird." She pouted,which Wen kissed away.

"You look terrific." She cheered up before taking a seat to listen to them play as she got their stuff ready for their trip. They'd started to become pretty famous,leaving her more work than usual. Wen smiled to himself,seeing her foot tap along to Charlie's drum,her left hand trying to mimic the keystrokes of the piano. They got a few songs in before deciding to take a break.

"So Wen,did we do good?" Olivia asked him as they all sat at the table Emmy was sitting at.

"She looks beautiful. I think I like her everyday style more,but it'll do for the plan." He smirked,as they all did,when Emmy looked up,clueless.

"For what?"

"Oh...something." Stella replied,whistling a little tune.

"Alright. Someone spill!"

"Well,you have to look famous when you go to California!" Charlie told her,laughing when she still didn't quite get it. Wen helped her out a little bit.

"Unless you don't want to go..."

"You guys want me to go with you! Of course!" Wen kissed her temple as they all laughed.

"This calls for some lemonade!" Mo cheered,as they gathered up their things to head back to Em's.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay. I know this chapter is kinda weird. I had a lot of ideas going on in my head,and I couldn't think of them all being their own chapters,so bear with it! I know,McKenna's character seems a little wimpy. I'm definitely working on that!_

The school day was over,and it was time to board the plane. McKenna stood there in the terminal,looking at the plane they were about to board. She wore a pair of capris and a gray tee under a light blue jacket. She'd never been on a plane,and the idea of being on one excited and terrified her. She was so lost in thought that she was spooked by Wen's arms snaking around her from behind.

"What's wrong?" He asked,tensing at the thought she'd shiver at his touch.

"Huh? Oh,nothing." She shrugged,still looking out the window.

"You've never been flying,have you." He said softly,kissing the top of her head. She shook her head,her hair swishing along her shoulders.

"Have you?" He nodded a solemn little nod.

"Once. When my parents split up. I went to Colorado to visit my mom."

"Were you scared?"

"A little,but I brought my headphones,so I was able to tune out the rest of the flight." As he said that,their flight was called. The rest of the group hurried them along. He took her hand,walking together with her.

* * *

><p>On the plane,he decided it might be better for her to sit in the window seat. He could always switch with her later if the sight of the ground so small under her scared her. Thinking of that made him look over at Olivia,who'd chosen an aisle seat with Stella. Charlie and Mo were sitting across from them,chatting to themselves.<p>

"Tell me. Now that you've been here a couple months,do you still miss Dallas,or do you feel at home?" Sure,it was partially to make small talk,but he also wanted to know.

"Fifty fifty. You guys have made Arizona awesome. But there's a lot of Texas still in me. I miss seeing the bluebonnets,the crazy weather,the music scene...it's not fair to compare them. I spent sixteen years in Dallas. I've only been here two months." He nodded,noticing Olivia trying to get his attention.

"Hang on,babe. Someone over there is trying to get me to notice her." He laughed,giving Em a short kiss. Wen walked over to her,and Em felt that familiar pang in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"I wanna talk to her. Alone." Olivia said,as Wen sat next to her. Stella had already moved next to Mo and Charlie,the three of them playing "Rock Paper Scissors".<p>

"And you're sure a plane is a good place to do it?" Wen said,a little worried. If one of them flew off the handle,there was nowhere for either to go.

"Positive. Now just wait here." She told him,squeezing his hand a little.

McKenna looked a little confused and nervous when Olivia came back over,not Wen. He gave her a reassuring look as the blonde turned to face her.

"Hey. How's things?"

"Alright..." She answered,skeptical.

"Really? You seem a little nervous lately. Ever since the other day." Olivia gave Em that certain look,and McKenna knew immediately what was up.

"I just don't wanna hurt you,Olivia. You've been a really good friend to me,and in I walk,and now Wen's dating me after you two just broke up,and I really like him,and he says you're okay with it,but I still feel guilty and I don't know why and..." She was rambling,starting to cry. Wen was talking to the other three,trying to distract them. Olivia stopped Em's crying by giving her a big hug.

"He's right. I am okay with it. Sure,I thought I was in love with Wen. But I just loved him. We were trying to make it work,but it never would. It just felt weird to think of him as my boyfriend,cute as he is. He met you,and when I met you later that day,I knew you'd be perfect for him." Em's blue eyes sparkled with tears,and Olivia was there with a tissue to wipe them away.

"You guys are too good for your own good." Em laughed,leaning on Olivia's shoulder.

"Eh,its nothing. Now,I think I better let Wen get back over here before his neck pops from whiplash." The singer giggled,catching Wen once again looking their direction. She waved him over,giving Em one more hug. As Wen reached his seat again,he pulled up his armrest to pull Em closer to him.

"Feel better?"

"You knew?" She asked him.

"You are so clueless sometimes,babydoll. Yeah. I knew the morning we went to breakfast. I wish you would have told me."

"It wouldn't have been the same coming from you." He nodded,letting his arm rest around her,his hand falling near her hip bone.

* * *

><p>California was much bigger than Dallas or Arizona. As soon as the plane landed,the band was swarmed by press. They tried the best they could to stay huddled together,but Wen lost sight of McKenna. As they were rushed into a limo,she was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Don't worry Wen. She knows where to go." Olivia tried to sooth him,unsuccessfully. His eyes were etched with worry as the car drove away,sans their assistant.

At the hotel,Wen kept trying Em's phone,but kept getting her voicemail.

_"Hey,it's McKenna. Leave your message after the.."_ and then he heard the beep.

"Baby,call me. I'm worried sick." He wasn't lying. It took two and a half hours before he heard a knock on their suite door.

"Lemme in!" She shouted,banging on the door. Wen raced to it,almost yanking it open.

"Thank God!" He breathed,helping her in.

"What happened?" He asked her,as the rest of the band came up to hug her,making sure she was okay.

"I got stuck behind this photographer,and I guess they thought I was just another fan. No one would let me past the line. I saw you guys drive off,and I almost freaked. But I remembered I wrote the hotel name down and had it in my jacket. I had trouble getting up here too,but its okay now." She smiled,but Wen was somehow angry. They'd been here less than six hours,and he'd already had trouble protecting her. She sat down on the couch,and he laid down next to her,placing his head in her lap.

"I was so worried." He told her,looking up at her.

"I'm sorry babe. We'll fix it."

"Darn right we will." He'd figure out something. Right now though,he was content right where he was.

* * *

><p>The next day,the group was up early for a morning news interview. This time Wen had McKenna by the hand. Not only did he not want her to get lost again,but she was just too darn gorgeous for him to not be by her side. She'd curled her hair again,the front pinned away from her face. She had on a blue checked button front and white knee length skirt. Olivia had let her borrow her blue kitten heels to complete the outfit. He wanted to be alone with her,but he also wanted to show her off,make every other guy jealous that he was with her. They'd made it to the studio,where one of the news staff stopped them.<p>

"And who's she?" He asked Wen,who just gripped McKenna's hand tighter.

"She's an assistant of ours. And my girlfriend." The camera man scoffed at how stern Wen sounded,but let them walk by. Wen kissed Em before they took the stage.

"Have fun." She told him,kissing him back. She stood behind the cameras,watching their interview. Wen felt a little nervous about what he'd just said. His relationship with Olivia was riddled with press,it might have helped drive them apart. Letting someone in the media know that he'd found a new girlfriend,and there she was with them,could it lead to trouble? He had to shake it from his mind as they performed "Breakthrough". He smiled as he caught her silently rapping along with him. Grabbing her hand as they left,he only felt a little better. The rest of the day had gone on like that,from interview to interview,song to song. Each time,they seemed to ask less and less about who McKenna was,rather letting her slide by them,but not without a whisper or two.

* * *

><p>That night,Wen didn't sleep easy,though he had her at his side. She curled flush against him,her cheek warm against his cool chest. He woke up earlier than the rest of them,scooting out from under Emmy. He went downstairs to grab the paper,almost choking on his juice when he read the headlines in the entertainment section.<p>

**"Lemonade's Sweet and Sour Side".**

It was a whole half page of lies. Somehow someone had said he and Olivia had a torrid argument,a pregnancy scare,and now he was parading a new girl in her face. He threw the paper down on the table,spilling his drink. How was this going to effect the group? What would it do to his relationship?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N So this chapter and the next roll into each other,and this ones kinda long just because of all the lyrics. I hope I kinda made things better with this story! :D_

Wen tried to calm down before he entered the suite again,still clutching onto the paper,the ends still wet from his tirade earlier. Opening the door,he found his band mates milling around the living room.

"Where's Em?"

"In the shower. Someone threw a little flour..." Olivia tattled,while Charlie whistled his innocence.

"What's eating you?" Stella asked him,munching on a donut. He passed her the paper,already turned to section with the article. Stella dropped her donut about halfway through.

"Anyone care to share?" Mo asked,trying to read over Charlie and Olivia's shoulder.

"It's an _'article'_" Wen said,making air quotes, "about how I basically used and abused Olivia,maybe even getting her pregnant before leaving her for some new girl that I demanded go on tour with us!" He half-shouted,still angry. Olivia's hand went over her mouth,as Charlie dropped the paper,grumbling as he walked to the window. Mo picked it up,re-reading,almost as in shock.

"This is bull!" Stella yelled,pointing at the paper.

"Tell me about it!" Wen replied,his face turning as red as his hair.

"Calm down Wen." Olivia tried to ease,but he just couldn't.

"I can't Olive. Some jerk decided to write a story about how I could possibly hurt you guys,you most of all. And now he's basically making McKenna out to be a groupie I brought in to make you jealous! Maybe this was a mistake." He sighed,sitting at a barstool.

"What was?" Mo asked him,walking to his side.

"Becoming famous. High school rumors were easy. But these," he said,pointing at the tabloid, "they're just out there,forever!" He put his head down on the cool counter top,wishing he was back at home,he and the other five just hanging around,doing the normal high-school thing.

"Don't say that man! Becoming famous has and will be a good thing. We'll get over this. We'll use it against him to prove how much more than a band we really are." Charlie said,a new idea dawning on him. Wen sat up a little,still shaking his head,as he heard the water stop. His heart broke a little,thinking of McKenna. She'd just had a talk with Olivia about them being okay. This didn't help matters.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Em emerged from her room. She immediately felt the tension in the room,and could see it etched all over Wen's features.<p>

"Why's everyone looking like Brenigan canceled the show or something?" Everyone else looked to Wen,to see if he would tell her or just let her read for herself. All he could do was point to the paper.

Lemonade Mouth held their breath,waiting for their newest friend to read the ugly rumors about herself. Unlike Stella,she didn't get angry. She wasn't shocked like Mo and Olivia. One lonely tear escaped her eye before she steeled herself. No one made a move towards her,not even Wen. Em sat on the ground,her head leaning against the window. Wen felt bad for her,looking at her damp red hair shining against the white of her shirt and the sun beaming in. She looked so alone,so desolate.

"You okay?" Mo asked her,finally breaking the silence.

"It just goes to show my point. Adults cannot be trusted." She got up,letting the paper float to the ground,before leaving. Olivia made a sound like she was going to tell her to stop,but Stella held up her hand.

"She needs to do this. She won't go far." Olivia's eyes pleaded with Stella.

"And how do you know?"

"Because the only people in the world she trusts are us. Why would she leave us?"

An hour passed,and Em was still out. Wen couldn't take it anymore,and decided to find her. Charlie went with him,leaving the girls in the hotel to figure out something to do. She could be anywhere in the city,and he was panicking inside thinking about it. Something told him to go to the hotel's pool. He almost missed it,but in the corner of his eye he caught the glimmer of red hair sitting in a corner,darkened by a huge pool umbrella. He nudged Charlie,both walking up to her.

Wen's heart thought it wouldn't break anymore,seeing her trying to stay stone faced. Her eyes were red from rubbing,her voice scratchy as she told Wen and Charlie,

"Guys,I'm fine."

"Are you? Because I'm not." Wen replied,sitting next to her. Charlie nodded,taking her other side.

"I hate they did this to us,babe. I hate they did this to you." She looked up at him,a tear escaping again. Charlie held one of her hands,Wen holding the other.

"I can't believe they'd do this. It reminds me of Ray and Scott,but on a way more slimy level." She sniffled out,coughing to clear her throat.

"Do you think he would have said anything?" Charlie asked,to no one in particular. It would be just like Ray and his Mudslide Crush gang to ruin everything for Lemonade Mouth. Scott had tried to get with McKenna not long after she started school,but began picking on her when she was discovered to be hanging out with the band.

"It's possible. It has to be someone with knowledge of us. They knew when Olivia and I broke up,and they knew McKenna's name. I don't think anyone out here knows any of that information."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel,Mohini got a call. Without checking who it was,she answered.<p>

_"Mo,please tell me you haven't read the paper."_ Scott's voice sounded worried.

"Did you have something to do with this,Pickett!"

_"No,I swear. It was Ray. He was mad because you guys are hitting it big,and we're still here."_ He sounded disappointed,not only in Ray,but with himself. Had he not cheated on Mo again,he'd be with them right now in California. Mo sighed in disgust,hanging up on Scott. She threw her phone on her bed.

"I should have known!"

"Shoulda what?" Olivia asked,holding a take-out menu.

"Ray's behind the article. He's ruining our lives because he's mad we made it."

"That's Beech for ya." Stella answered,shaking her head.

"This time,Wen may hit him." Olivia replied,remembering the cafeteria and the episode at Dantes.

"McKenna definitely will." Mo laughed,being able to find a little humor. The red head had already given the front-man a piece of her mind,threatening to punch him if he messed with her again.

"Should we call them?" She asked,Olivia shaking her head.

"Let them come back. It might be a better idea."

After about an hour at the pool,Wen,Charlie,and McKenna came back upstairs. The girls had decided on Chinese food for lunch,since they were having dinner with a record executive.

"You seemed to have figured things out." Olivia told Wen as he sat down,not as angry as before.

"I think I know who it was."

"Oh really?" Mo asked him,waiting to see his response before she told him the truth.

"Beech."

"You're right." Stella spilled,never one to beat around the bush. Charlie laughed a little.

"She's gonna knock his lights out."

"If I don't get to him first." He watched as Em went into their room to brush her hair,before silently heading to the kitchen to make a plate,and sitting down next to him.

"You heard?"

"Mm-hmm." Was all she'd say. Wen could see her almost start to shake with anger. He knew better than to say anything to her about it,so they ate talking about the night's events. Em wouldn't join them,though they all wished she would. This was supposed to be the band's decision,and she wasn't part of the band.

"You're as big a part as any of us. You may not have your face on a poster,but there's six of us in this band." Charlie told her,putting his hand on top of hers. Wen put his hand on top,as did Olivia,Stella,and Mo.

"I'm still not going,silly. I have things to do around here."

"Like what?"

"Like order some room service,and get everything ready for your show at the Staples Center."

* * *

><p>Finally it was time for them to leave for the night. Wen thought he looked silly in his slacks and charcoal gray shirt with a white tie,but Em shushed him.<p>

"You look professional." Which is how the rest of them looked,determined to show they weren't just kids. Wen grabbed his paperboy hat as they walked out the door,before turning around to kiss Em. She was the only one not dressed up,in blue basketball shorts and a Mesa High sweatshirt.

"I'll be okay. Now go!" She rushed him before closing the door.

The meeting was held at a busy restaurant,but the executive looked pretty calm. He greeted each one of them,complimenting the girls on how beautiful they looked.

"I thought there were six of you."

"Scott's not with us anymore,sir."

"Oh,I knew that. I was talking about the small redhead." Wen and the others smiled to each other,remembering their talk that afternoon.

"McKenna Brooks. She's my girlfriend,filling in for us as an assistant." Wen told him.

"She's gorgeous,Wen. You and Charlie seem to attract a lovely group." He said,nodding towards the girls. They talked about the performance the next night,and how they saw the band taking off. He told them how he'd love to sign them to his label,have a CD out by the summertime. He agreed to meet up with them after the concert,and Wen decided McKenna would meet up with him. It would help both efforts. She would be the best person to talk up the band,but it would also help their cause against Ray's lies.

It was well after midnight by the time the gang got back to the hotel. Olivia smiled,reaching the door first. She hushed the other four,hearing the tinkling sounds of a keyboard,and a small voice.

_"The sky has lost its color,_

_the sun has turned to gray_

_at least that's how it feels to me_

_whenever you're away._

_I crawl up in a corner_

_as I watch the minutes pass_

_each one brings me closer to_

_the time when you'll be back_

_you're coming back_

_I can't take the distance_

_I cant take the miles_

_I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile_

_I can't take the distance_

_and I'm not ashamed_

_that I can't take a breath without saying your name."_ Wen decided to open the door,not giving her time to put away anything. She sat in the floor,his key-tar in her lap,journal next to her. Her hair was held back by a baseball cap.

"Oh hey." She said,blushing.

"Well hi." Mo answered her in a teasing way.

"I was just..."

"We heard." Stella told her.

"It's beautiful." Olivia said,placing her hand on Em's sleeve.

"How long have you been working on that?" Charlie asked her.

"A few days. I always write down ideas,but I never thought it would turn into anything."

"Where'd this idea come from?" Wen asked her,sitting in front of her.

"The day of the storm. I was writing when you came over."

"Have you finished it? We'd love to hear it." Olivia asked,not wanting to push it.

"Yeah. You can. Wen,will you play for me? I got my keys right,but I keep screwing up while I'm trying to put the words right." He nodded,taking his instrument from her. She nodded at him as he started to play.

_"The sky has lost its color,_

_the sun has turned to gray_

_at least that's how it feels to me_

_whenever you're away._

_I crawl up in a corner_

_as I watch the minutes pass_

_each one brings me closer to_

_the time when you'll be back_

_you're coming back_

_I can't take the distance_

_I cant take the miles_

_I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile_

_I can't take the distance_

_and I'm not ashamed_

_that I can't take a breath without saying your name._

_And I can brave a hurricane and still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down._

_But I can't take the distance._

_I still believe in feelings._

_But sometimes I feel too much._

_I make believe you're close to me._

_But it ain't close enough._

_Not nearly close enough._

_I can't take the distance_

_I cant take the miles_

_I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile_

_I can't take the distance_

_and I'm not ashamed_

_that I can't take a breath without saying your name._

_And I can brave a hurricane and still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down._

_I can't take the distance_

_I cant take the miles_

_I can't take the time until the next time I see you smile_

_I can't take the distance_

_and I'm not ashamed_

_that I can't take a breath without saying your name._

_But I can't take the distance._

_The distance."_

She put the journal down as Wen stopped playing.

"You're so singing that tomorrow." Mo told her,as McKenna's eyes got wide.

_A/N: Yeah,that's "The Distance" by Evan and Jaron_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So this is the second part. A lot shorter,but its really just the end of the Staples Center thing. _

"You're not serious!" Em replied.

"And why not! It's brilliant!" Mo told her.

"If you guys want,you can sing it. There's no reason for me to go up there." She said,backing away.

"Hey,come here." Olivia told her,bringing her over to the couch.

"You scared?" She asked,to which Em nodded.

"So was I,still am sometimes."

"Yeah. But your first time was at your own school,in front of just classmates and teachers. You're asking me to get up in front of over sixty thousand people,just randomly pop out and sing a song." She was getting worked up,overly nervous.

"I think it would be a great idea. You and Wen could do it together. I could help you write some guitar tabs for it." Stella told her.

"Still. I have nothing that's worthy of Staples Center stage,and this is your night."

"Our night." Wen corrected.

"I bet between the three of us,we have something you could wear. Just say yes!" Olivia pleaded.

"Don't think singing _'More Than a Band'_ is gonna work._"_

"I have an idea. Same idea that got this ball rolling in the first place." Charlie responded,holding out a quarter.

"Heads is yes,tails is no. Deal?" McKenna gulped,but nodded as the drummer flicked the coin in the air. She heard it thud against the carpet,as they all ran to see its results.

"YES!" Stella cheered,grabbing Em by the hand.

"It'll be fun." Wen told her,kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>The Staples Center that night was full of excitement. The place was full of kids and parents,even some friends from Arizona. Stella smiled at Ms. Reznik,who had a front row seat. Wen looked over at McKenna,who was already chatting up their possible new manager.<p>

She looked beautiful that night. The girls had gone all out to make her into a virtual princess in his eyes. She had a white knee-length dress that faded into a deep green at the bottom. A dark blue jean jacket covered her arms,and a pair of green wedge sandals helped her stand almost to Wen's shoulder. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail,the rest of it pin straight,laying around her shoulders. The small amount of glitter in her makeup glinted against the stage lights. He kissed her,squeezing her hand as they took the stage. A shiver went down McKenna's spine,hearing the crowds roar. She still couldn't believe she'd gotten sucked into going out there. They started out fast,playing _"Livin' on a High Wire"_ and other up-beat ones.

"They're very talented. I hear you're joining them tonight." The executive told her,still tapping his foot to the beat.

"Consider it a dare of sorts. But yeah,they're amazing."

She watched as they took the stage like seasoned professionals,taking it down a couple of notches before the stage got dark,spotlight on Olivia.

"Well,we have a treat for you guys tonight! We've brought along a friend of ours...a VERY close friend of Wen's.." she teased,which elicited cat-calls from the audience, "and we convinced her to sing a new song she wrote. She's a little..okay,a lot nervous,so we need to show her a lot of love. Are you guys ready!" The crowd cheered,making Em shake a little.

"Okay then. Help me bring her out! McKenna Brooks everyone!" The crowd cheered a little more as Olivia brought her out,helping her set up a microphone next to Wen's keyboard. He smiled at her,his face sweaty from jamming. Olivia handed her Stella's acoustic guitar before leaving the stage,the spotlight resting back on Wen and Em. She nodded over at Wen,fear running rampant in her eyes as he began to play,she strumming along with him. She kept her eyes on him,as he did her,which made it a little easier,and the words just flowed. By the time she finished,the crowd was on their feet clapping,and Wen came over and gave her a hug.

"KISS HER!" They started to cheer,which made the redheads blush.

"Can't keep your fans waiting." He told her,pulling her into a sweet kiss. The rest of the band appeared behind them,waiting to give their friend a hug. Em hurried off the stage,her heart beating ninety to nothing. Lemonade Mouth took the stage again,starting with_ "Determinate"_,and _"Here We Go."_ McKenna's heart was returning to normal when she heard Stella say it.

"I think we should bring McKenna back out here to sing our last song with us." She asked the rest of the band,who started to laugh and nod.

"Would you guys be okay with that?" She asked the audience,who cheered really loud. Mo ran to the side of the stage,pulling McKenna back out,handing her another microphone.

"I think it's time we had a _Breakthrough_." Charlie started the song out.

The stage went dark,and the girls lined up in front,Stella on the end,Olivia next,then Em,then Mo. Olivia had Em's hand as she began to sing. McKenna just stood towards the back,waiting for the chorus,which she could sing along to. She danced along with Olivia as Mo and Stella took the other side. Wen slid past her to do his rap,staying close to her once he finished and had his key-tar. The song finished to a roaring audience. McKenna left the stage with the dancers,letting the five band members have their time with the fans. She went back to the record executive who was beaming at her.

"You all did marvelous. I'd love to sign you to our label!"

"That's their decision,sir,but I'm glad you enjoyed the show." She huffed,grabbing a bottle of water. He shook hands with her,promising to get back with them by the end of the week. As he left,she was almost barreled into by the band.

"You guys were awesome!" She cheered them,as Wen grabbed her by the waist.

"Us! What about you! You were great!" He told her,spinning her around the room.

"You really were,Emmy." Charlie told her,giving her a hug.

* * *

><p>That night,they made it home just in time to catch the entertainment section of the news.<p>

"Turn it up!" Olivia demanded,seeing their picture on the screen.

**"Arizona teens Lemonade Mouth rocked the Staples Center tonight. Fans were buzzing about the special performance by their keyboardist Wen Gifford and his girlfriend McKenna Brooks. Neither would comment on the scathing tabloid released yesterday. Sights are set high for this band,who are expected to be signed by Christmastime."**

Wen looked down at McKenna,who was laying in his lap,both of them now in their pajamas.

"Told you." He teased,tracing her face with his thumb.

"Still. I think I'm not cut out for all that every night."

"That's what I used to say." Olivia teased.

"Got any more songs?" Mo asked her.

"None that good. A lot to work on. More like sentences with no idea where to go." She admitted.

"You seemed pretty comfortable with the piano and the guitar." Mo told her.

"Yeah,well,I learned a lot from Wen here,and it helps to learn guitar when you're gonna have to play it a night later before a sold out crowd!" She joked.

"You could go solo. Open for us." Stella told her.

"Are you...you're not..." Wen felt her heart began to race.

"She's kidding." He told her,resting his hand on her stomach. He looked up at Stella,who obviously wasn't kidding,but they all knew it wouldn't happen until McKenna was way more comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So,I have a few chapters of this one written out,but I have to edit them. I write too quickly! Sorry I haven't updated,I've been reading a lot of your stories off my phone,and it doesn't let me review! :( _

_Did anyone see the View? LEMONADE MOUTH 2!_

Coming back from California,things had changed for Lemonade Mouth. They'd settled this round with Ray,who backed off after being threatened with a lawsuit by their new management team. McKenna was way more than just the new girl after her appearance on stage. Wen had taken to calling her "princess" after a comment in their favorite review.

The band had gotten back to business pretty quickly,getting more popular by the second. They were just glad their little town of Mesa still saw them as six teens learning how to grow up.

It was October now,almost time for the Haloween Bash. Thanks to Ray's latest stunt,Mudslide Crush was only allowed to open for Lemonade Mouth.

They were sitting in the music hall,talking about the bash.

"Are we dressing up this year?" Olivia asked.

"We should! As long as we can play and dance in it." Mo agreed.

"Yeah,you and Charlie can go as Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez." Stella joked,earning a groan from Charlie,and a giggle from Mo. He looked over at her,making her blush. Everyone could tell it wasn't going to be long before Delgado made a move,or Mo made it for him. Wen looked around for McKenna,who said she'd be meeting them there after school.

"I haven't seen her since lunch. She seemed kind of quiet." Charlie told him,catching him scanning the seats. Wen pulled out his phone,hitting those familiar numbers. What surprised him though,is when he heard her ringtone ringing in the very back of the auditorium. He laughed as he finally caught sight of her. She looked to have fallen asleep in the corner of the room,iPod going in her ears. He waved her up to them. She had his denim jacket on over her Mesa High hoodie,a blue and pink striped beanie holding back her hair. Wen scooted over on the piano bench,making room for her.

"What about you,are you gonna dress up for the Bash?" he asked her.

"Uh,maybe. I haven't really decided yet." McKenna answered him,a little distracted.

"What's eating you?" Charlie asked,grabbing her hand. He immediately noticed the extra warmth coming off of it.

"No wonder you were quiet at lunch." He replied to his own question as she felt Wen's hand touch her forehead.

"Babe,you're burning up." His voice sounded worried as he went to straightening his jacket around her.

"It's not that bad." She tried to downplay it,but Wen just shook his head.

"We should get you home. If you want,we can stay for a while,so you're not alone." Her dad was home for a few days when they'd gotten home from their stay out in California,but had left for three days in Ohio.

"I'm not getting out of it,am I?" She teased,to which Mo shook her head.

"Not a chance."

Wen took McKenna's keys,driving them and Olivia back to Em's house,while Charlie,Mo,and Stella decided to stop by the store and grab some stuff for dinner and snacks. Olivia browsed the pictures hanging on the walls of Em's living room. She stopped,looking at one where Em was just a baby,lying in her father's arms.

"How old were you when your mom left,Em?" Olivia asked her. She knew she was young,but she wasn't sure how young.

"I think I was a few days old. Mom didn't want me,but dad had asked her not to put me up for adoption. After I was born,she signed her parental rights away,and dad got sole custody of me. They were never married,and weren't even together by the time I got here." She shrugged at the thought of it,which hurt Olivia. The blonde was the only one who could fathom what the redhead was going through. Her mother died of cancer when she was just six years old,her father in prison by the time she was nine. The only thing separating Olivia and McKenna was Gram. Gram was there to take Olivia in when her son had finally been taken away for a long time.

"Here,you should take some." Wen came over,handing his girlfriend a cup of red liquid.

"Tastes like cherry flavored castor oil!" She groaned,taking a sip off her apple juice bottle.

"So has Stella let up about the whole making you into our newest band member?" He asked,leading her over to the couch.

"You kidding me? She asked if I had a new song for you guys' performance at the Bash!"

"Well the Bash would be smaller,so that's a good thing." Olivia replied.

"But it wouldn't be a place for something that mellow. I'd have to come up with something new,and have the nerves of doing that." McKenna's head hurt,and she didn't know if it was thinking about the bash or the sickness inside her.

"Do you have anything though?"

"One. It's kinda like 'More Than a Band' but a lot more upbeat." She got happy thinking of that song,not even a thought on performing it.

"Can we hear it? I mean,with the others here?" Olivia asked.

"We're already here. What's up?" Charlie asked,putting down a bag.

"A song."

"You got a new one?" Stella asked. Between Olivia and McKenna,they'd never have to look for a songwriter.

"Yeah. I think I can sing it,but I need a guitar,and maybe a guitar player." McKenna told them,too tired to do both. Olivia grabbed her guitar and sat on the couch as McKenna grabbed her notebook,flipping to two pages. One had the guitar tabs,the other the actual song.

_"Wherever you go_  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>If you go far,<em>  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>I'll go anywhere,<em>  
><em>So I'll see you there<em>  
><em>You place the name<em>  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>You name the time<em>  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>I'll go anywhere<em>  
><em>So I'll see you there<em>

_I don't care if you don't mind_  
><em>I'll be there not far behind<em>  
><em>I will dare<em>  
><em>Keep in mind<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>

_Where there's truth_  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>Amongst the lies<em>  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>I'll go anywhere<em>  
><em>So I'll see you there<em>

_I don't care if you don't mind_  
><em>I'll be there not far behind<em>  
><em>I will dare<em>  
><em>Keep in mind<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>

_If you should fall_  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>To catch the call<em>  
><em>You know I'll be there<em>  
><em>I'll go anywhere<em>  
><em>So I'll see you there<em>

_I don't care if you don't mind_  
><em>I'll be there not far behind<em>  
><em>I will dare<em>  
><em>Keep in mind<em>  
><em>I don't care<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you"<em>

"That's pretty good,Em!" Charlie told her,as she leaned back against Wen.

"You okay?" He asked her,feeling how warm and weak she was.

"Yeah. Getting a little hungry. Haven't been able to eat much today." She muttered to Wen,who pulled her closer to him.

"Let's get started on dinner you guys. Here,this might help." Stella told Em,handing her a popsicle.

"Ice cream before dinner? Stella!" Olivia joked.

"It always helped me when I was sick."

* * *

><p>It took a week to get McKenna back to feeling better,right in time for the Halloween Bash. Wen and Charlie were waiting backstage for the girls to arrive. This time was a little less nerve-wracking. No searching for Olivia in the bathroom. No Ray cackling from the audience. And no Brenigan shutting them down.<p>

"You're scaring me,Delgado." Wen laughed,as Charlie adjusted his top hat. He'd dressed as Willy Wonka,even scoring a pair of the big round glasses.

"Oh yeah? Look at you,Giff." Charlie challenged,as Wen shrugged,dressed as a vampire. His pale skin worked well with the fake blood on his chin.

"What do you think the girls came up with?" Charlie asked,and was about to get an answer before he heard them clamoring up the way. The drummer's jaw dropped as he caught sight of Mo,who was the prettiest Dorothy he'd ever seen. She even had a little stuffed ToTo in a picnic basket purse. Stella popped up,dressed as a mob boss. The pink pinstripes against the black fabric almost glowed in the dark. Speaking of glowing,Olivia sparkled as an angel;her blonde hair sparkling against the white fabric. It was who was behind her that made Wen catch his breath,as he caught sight of his "princess". She wore a knee-length Cinderella dress,a rhinestone filled tiara stuck high within the waves of her deep red hair.

"Go knock 'em dead,babe." She cheered,kissing him before he went on stage.

"You're coming out with us tonight." He warned. She giggled,falling for him all over again in his costume.

She wasn't prepared for him to be right. Smack dab in the middle of their performance,mutters from the audience started on whether she'd be out to sing.

"They're asking please,babe!" Wen encouraged her over the mic,making the crowd cheer louder. McKenna peeked out from behind the curtain before taking a spot Mo made for her,right in between Wen and Olivia. She picked up her guitar,something she'd picked out after she'd gotten over her cold,as Olivia picked up her own. They'd changed the song only a little,making room for all the band instead of just acoustic guitar. Everyone had huge smiles as they finished the song,watching the audience dance along.

That night,the vampire walked his princess home,both of them wanting to spend more time together than a car trip would allow them.

"I think here's my stop." McKenna joked,sliding her heels to a stop in front of her fence. Wen wrapped his arms tightly around her,not wanting to say goodnight. He'd been struggling with something for the past three months,and finally decided to face it.

"Iloveyou." He muttered.

"What?" She asked him,looking up at his face which looked contorted,half wanting to tell her,half wishing he could play it off as a cough. Wen straightened up,letting his arms fall around her waist.

"I. Love. You." He enunciated,making her eyes sparkle with tears on every word.

"Wen,I..." His heart fell at her stuttering. Did she not feel the same way? His eyes fell to the floor as she moved to get him to focus back on her. She slid her hands under his jacket to wrap around his waist.

"I think I love you more." She said,grinning.

_'Another challenge.'_ Wen thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So this chapter just sorta came together. I'm not sure I like it very much,so we'll see what happens. Thanks for the reviews,you guys are certainly the best! :D_

The only thing that McKenna looked forward to in November more than Thanksgiving was her birthday. This year she was turning seventeen,and she was going to celebrate as big as she could. She already had plans to spend at least a day with her father,who was going to be leaving the day before her birthday. Olivia was already knee deep in plans for a party. Almost everyone was going to be there. McKenna just hoped that Ray,Scott,and the other Mudslide creeps weren't planning on attending.

She was upstairs brushing her hair when the doorbell rang. It wasn't long before footsteps were heard coming up the stairs,and a knock at her door.

"It's me,Stella." She peeked in the door,still dressed for the cold.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh nothing,just thought I'd stop by."

"I know you better than that,Yamada. You never just _'stop by'_."

"Okay,okay. So I heard Wen said the three words to you the other night!" Stella was always a little late with her gossip,and this time she was nearly three weeks off. She and Wen hadn't really changed anything,usually keeping saying "I love you" to when they were alone.

"Yeah,yeah. I also heard Scott wasn't too happy about it." She said,her eyes darkening a little.

"And what do I have to care about what Pickett thinks? Isn't he still hung up on Mo?"

"He'll always want her. He always wants the girls he can't have. Wen and Charlie are his enemies because they were who Mo ran to when she needed someone. Getting you would accomplish two things for him. Having a new girl on his arm,and ruining Wen."

"Well,that's not going to happen. I love Wen,and I won't be some trophy for Pickett." McKenna hated the fact someone could want her just to get back at someone else. It wasn't like Mo cheated on Scott with Wen. Scott cheated on Mo with Jules...and Patty...and Marie.

"Back to business though. I can't lie. Wen sent me over here to keep you busy while he's trying to figure out a birthday present for you!" Stella squealed,falling back on McKenna's bed. The redhead sat straighter in her computer chair,almost shocked.

"That sneak!" She laughed,but delighted in the fact he was trying three weeks in advance to get her a present.

"Wanna take a walk?" Stella asked her,to which McKenna agreed,getting ready to venture outside.

* * *

><p>The nights passed,and finally,it was time for McKenna's birthday party. As promised,everyone had come out to celebrate. Alex was wheeling around with Mo,dancing to the mixtape Lyle had created. Olivia was dancing with Charlie,who was still staring after Mo. They'd been darting around the dating thing since Halloween,Charlie trying to get up the nerves to talk to Mr. Banjaree.<p>

Wen was over in the corner,pouring himself a drink as he looked around for Em. She'd been pulled in so many directions,it was hard to keep up with her. He finally spotted her not far from him,talking to a friend from math class. She looked so pretty,not dressed up like Olivia and Mo tried to make her. Her dark wash jeans made her look tall even though she wasn't. Her dark red cowl-neck sweater and white tank top brought out every shade of red in her hair,the blue of her eyes,even the rosy tint of her lips.

"There you are." He sighed,acting surprised as he handed her a drink. She smiled,kissing his cheek as he wrapped her in his arms.

"So when do I get to see my present?"

"Who said I got you anything? Aren't I enough?" She gave him the look,and he laughed.

"Later. Its a surprise. Or it was. Dangit,Stella!" He smiled,kissing Em's forehead.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"This is a blast. I didn't think everyone would show."

"You're one of those popular kids,babe." He teased her,remembering the day they met.

"I love you,Wen Gifford."

"And I love you,Emmy Brooks." He kissed her,letting her go as he saw more people coming in the door.

"I'll be back for you." She told him,winking his way.

About an hour into the party,the first signs of trouble were beginning to pop up. McKenna was heading out of her kitchen when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. Hey! Birthday girl!" Jules said,her blonde hair flitting around her face.

"Who invited you? I know it wasn't me!" McKenna told her,already angry. She sat her drink down on the ledge beside them,getting ready for whatever lies the blonde was about to feed her.

"I know you're not alone,Jules. Where's the others?" She asked,looking to just get them out.

"Don't be mad,we're just here to celebrate. Look,I think Scott's over there. We should go say hi!" Jules pointed,knowing Em would look. As she did,Jules slipped a powder into Em's drink.

"I don't see him,and I don't want to say hi." She told her,picking her drink back up.

"Oh darn. Well,I'll go find him. I know he wants to say hey to you." She said,grinning.

"You should find him and leave. Like now." McKenna said,taking a drink.

* * *

><p>Before McKenna knew it,she was dizzy. Her cup was empty,and she couldn't find Wen. Her heart was racing as two hands eased onto her shoulders.<p>

"You okay?" He asked. But it wasn't Wen,it was Scott. She tried telling him no,but he didn't seem to listen.

"We should get you outside,some fresh air would do you good." He said,leading her by the hand out on the front porch. They passed Alex and Lyle on their way out,and Lyle grew concerned when Emmy didn't say hello back. He walked over to Wen,who was talking to Jennifer,who worked on the school paper.

"Wen,are you sure Em's feeling okay?"

"Uh,pretty sure. I actually haven't seen much of her tonight. Why,what's up?"

"I just saw her,and she looked kind of upset. Scott was taking her outside." As Lyle's lips finished his sentence,Wen's fist began to clench. Pickett and his gang had crossed the line,at McKenna's own birthday party!

"Lyle,get the others. Which way did they go?" As he pointed,Wen told him to have them meet him out there.

Stepping out on the front porch,he saw Scott trying to get Em into his car.

**"PICKETT!"** Wen shouted,not knowing where this anger in him had sprouted. Scott stopped,fear finally showing in his cool blue eyes.

"Wen... I...she was sick,I was taking her to get some help." He eased,seeing Wen step off the porch as the other four came outside.

"Scott!" Mo shouted,not believing what she was seeing.

"First off,you show up where you're not invited,second,you try and kidnap a girl on her own seventeenth birthday,at her birthday party!" Wen glared,stepping within inches of Scott,helping a bawling and hysteric McKenna out of the car. She clung to him as she stepped out.

"It's alright,babydoll. Go with Charlie. I'll be in soon." He told her,kissing her quick before Charlie took her by the hand,holding her tight as they walked back to the girls.

"I should lay you out right now." Wen's placid nature was over the second McKenna was out of his grasp.

"You wouldn't. You never could..." He was about to finish his sentence before Wen knocked him out cold on the pavement. Jules and Patty shouted from the car,running out to pull him into the car.

"You're lucky if she doesn't want to call the cops." Wen said,turning his back on them as they drove away. He ran up the porch steps to Em,who hadn't stopped shaking,even wrapped tightly in Charlie's arms.

"Whatever he gave her is wearing off. Olivia,will you get a water out of the fridge. Don't open it though." He asked her,sitting down. Em pulled out of Charlie's arms,desperate to feel safe against Wen.

"Are you okay,babe? Did he hurt you?" She couldn't shake her head fast enough. Olivia returned with the water bottle,handing it to Wen.

"Here,drink this." He told her. At first,she was scared,thinking of having to take another drink from someone.

"It's okay. It's not open yet. You can trust us." She finally nodded,cracking the seal and taking a drink. The cool of the water felt amazing to her,but it couldn't settle her nerves quickly enough. She shot out of Wen's lap before throwing up on the side of the house. She returned to the group within a couple of minutes,still a little shaky as she stood.

"Go upstairs and straighten up. We'll keep everyone entertained." He told her,as Olivia led her upstairs. Mo hugged Charlie as they went inside.

"You were great." She told him,as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I didn't do anything."

"You were being a brother to Em and Wen. That's pretty important." She told him,kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>Em came back down almost more polished than the night started. Wen was waiting for her at the base of the stairs,and she was glad to see him. His dark wash jeans and navy blue button front shirt made him the most handsome prince she'd ever seen. He took her hand,intertwining their fingers as he led her back to the party.<p>

"Ready,princess?" She laughed,nodding at him.

With Wen at her side,the rest of the party was a smash. Her true friends were around her,as she made a couple of new ones. It was around midnight when it was just the six of them hanging around the TV,playing Rock Band.

"So,I guess I should give you my present now,huh." Wen told her as their latest song finished.

"You gave me a present earlier,Wen. Don't you remember?" She looked puzzled at him,holding her teddy bear. It was dressed in a Texas Rangers uniform,making her remember her hometown,and the day they met.

"Yeah,that was just a decoy. I wanted to wait to surprise you until everyone was gone but us." He told her,getting up to the back of the room. He pulled out a key-tar,just like his own,but it was custom painted. The base was a deep blue,the ivory keys were still white,while the black were now a sparkly gray.

"Oh,Wen. I love it!"

"You have your own guitar,I figured you needed your own keys too."

"Maybe she liked sharing with you,Giff." Charlie teased.

"I think she likes it." Olivia teased,since Em's eyes hadn't left her new present.

"Come on,silly girl. Let's get to bed,and in the morning we'll tune it and play." He laughed,helping her up.

McKenna laid in bed,waiting for Wen to change into his pajamas and come in with her. She needed him tonight more than ever. He was already going to spend the night,as were the other four. But after the adventure with Scott,she didn't like being even this far from her boyfriend. She got out from under the covers,standing at her window,dressed in flannel pajama pants and an old concert tee. Her eyes couldn't help but fall on that spot in the street where Pickett's car was. Her arms still shivered with his and Jules' hand almost throwing her in.

"Stop worrying. I took care of him." Wen told her,alerting her to his presence. She turned to look at him as he tried to look tough. She could see his muscles through the gray shirt he wore with his navy blue sweats.

"Done checking me out,Brooks?" He teased,though he liked it.

"Maybe. Just had to admire my rescuer." She laughed as he sat on her bed,pulling her towards it.

"Anything for you,princess."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I had to go back and edit this one. I think I got it out the way I wanted it to,just maybe a little too quickly. Anyways,hope you enjoy!_

The rain fell hard that winter afternoon,but it didn't phase McKenna. The warmth was escaping her new Mesa High hoodie,her hair soaking wet even underneath her blue beanie. The rain matched her mood. She'd trusted him with everything,and he'd made her feel like nothing.

She sat on a curb,not even realizing what street she was on. Her shoes sloshed in the water as she hung her head,the words still ringing her ears.

_"McKenna,you just don't understand."_

_"Wen,don't be like..."_

_"Don't be like what? You didn't press charges against Pickett?"_

_"We didn't call the cops immediately. By the time they would have came,stuff would have been out of my system! I didn't want you going to jail..."_  
><em>"I would have been fine! I had witnesses that it was self defense..."<em>

_"Defense! He never hit you,Wen!"_

_"God,maybe you wanted to go with him. You seem pretty adamant about not punishing him!"_

_"Just like the way you're punishing me about it." She muttered,bolting off his front porch._

She'd just ran to get away. McKenna had no idea where she was going,but felt the need to go. The sloshing of the water around her shoes soothed her for a few seconds as her mind seared in pain.

* * *

><p>Wen sat on his bed,already cooling down from his rant on his girlfriend. He knew he needed to apologize,but he was getting concerned that now,three hours later,and he hadn't heard a peep from her. McKenna was usually the type that hated to fight,especially with him. He checked his phone,but there were no texts. His lips still burned with the venomous words he spewed. Wen decided to head over to her house,settle things himself. Her car sat in the drive,but no one answered the door. Checking the garage,he found it empty as well.<p>

The keyboardist debated on whether to call the band. He wanted the extra set of eyes looking out for his now missing girlfriend,but he hated knowing he'd have to tell them why she ran. Sighing,he ran back under the cover of his garage and called Charlie. He was like a big brother to Em,maybe she would run to him.

_"Hello?"_

"Del,it's me. Have you seen Em?"

_"No,not since her party. Why,what's wrong?"_

"We had a fight a few hours ago,and she's not home,but her car's here."

_"I'll meet you at your house."_

Wen hung up the phone,calling Mo next,knowing Charlie would tell her.

_"Hey,Wen."_

"Mo,have you talked to Em?"

_"Not today...Wen,what's wrong?"_

"I uh...We had a fight."

_"Just go to her house,I'm sure she'll forgive you..."_

"She's not home. She ran off from my house after our fight,and it's been three hours."

_"I'm heading over."_

It took about ten minutes before not only Charlie and Mo,but Olivia and Stella were at the Gifford house.

"Has anyone talked to her in the last few minutes?" Everyone shook their head.

"Alright. The rain's clearing. Charlie,you and Mo head over to Dante's and work your way back here. Stella,me and Liv will head to the studio and back."

Wen was glad they lived in a small town;it wouldn't be hard to canvas. What was hard to find was the peace he needed to know everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>McKenna watched from the curb as the clouds subsided,pulling her sopping jacket closer around her. Pulling herself up,she realized she was close to the school,deciding to head out to the field. The cold bleachers shined in harsh metal as she grabbed her phone from the miraculously dry pocket. She had tens of texts,a handful of missed calls. Wen must have gotten worried and called the others. Listening to her messages almost broke her heart more. The care and concern in their voices,the fear rising in each octave.<p>

_"Emmy,it's Charlie. I'm worried about you,sis. Call me back."_

_"Em,where are you? It's Mo,call me back. We can talk."_

_"Hey,it's Stella. Call me back,sweets."_

_"It's Liv,Emmy. Please. Call me."_

_"Baby,I'm sorry. I'm worried crazy,call me back. I love you,princess. Just come home."_

* * *

><p>Charlie and Mo were on their way back from Dante's,not seeing a sight of the small redhead anywhere. Charlie was having a hard time not being mad at Wen,but he knew that they'd fight eventually. As they neared a red light by the school,Mo jolted up in her chair.<p>

"Charlie,look! The bleachers!" Charlie looked over and caught sight of the lone blue jacket sitting amongst the cold steel steps. He turned into the parking lot,unbuckling his seat belt.

"Should we call them?"

"No. Let's make sure she's okay. I don't think having them rush over here would do any good if she's still really upset."

The duo took care walking up on their hurt friend. She hadn't even looked up to signal she heard them coming. Mo's heart was aching,hearing Em's sniffles.

"Emmy?" Charlie asked,making McKenna stir. She looked up,faking a quick smile on her pale face.

"You're all wet,sis." He chided,helping her out of her wet jacket,wrapping her in his own.

"What happened?" Mo asked,tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wen and I had a fight because I didn't call the cops on Scott." Both of them stiffened a little,having their own ideas.

"I told him it wouldn't help since whatever he had Jules put in my drink was out of my system,and he never got me very far. Wen said I was trying to protect him,cause maybe I wanted to go with him.." Even though she thought there were no more tears,rehashing the story made Em cry again. She fell into Mo's lap,gasping through sobs. Mo just patted her back,trying to shush her.

"He didn't mean it,sweet heart. He was just angry that he feels Scott's not going to get what's coming to him for being a slimeball. He hurt you,and that hurt Wen."

McKenna could just nod,her voice failing her.

Charlie felt his phone buzz in his pocket,seeing Wen's name come up on the screen.

"He's calling me." He told the girls. McKenna sat up,looking a little shocked.

"Can we tell him?" He asked her,as she barely nodded.

"We won't leave you alone." Mo told her as Charlie answered.

_"Where are you guys?"_

"At the school. She's here."

_"Is she hurt?"_

"No,just all wet. I bet she's been walking in the rain."

_"I'm on my way."_

* * *

><p>It took about five minutes before Wen,Olivia,and Stella were at the school. Wen couldn't decide whether to run or walk towards her. He could see the pain on her face.<p>

"Emmy,baby." He whispered,seeing her snuggled in Charlie's jacket,still a little upset. She stood up,and he stopped. Her strides turned into running as she barreled into him,already rambling apologies. He just wrapped his arms tightly around her,kissing her wet hair.

"Hey,hey...its all okay now. I love you." He told her,causing her red-rimmed blue eyes to look up at him.

"I love you." She told him as he kissed her.

"Come on you guys. Let's get Emmy home and dry,then maybe figure out something to do." Olivia said,giving Wen's shoulder a little squeeze.

A couple hours later,McKenna was sitting in the garage with her friends and Wen,all showered and warm. The dryer was spinning in the laundry room,bumbling its own beat with her wet clothes and jacket. She'd found her favorite spot,snuggled close to Wen,who'd become super protective,covering her in a blanket.

"I'm not cold,babe. It's okay." She tried to tell him,but he just wouldn't listen. To him,he was trying to make things better where his words were failing him.

"Hey Em,anything new in here?" Stella said,smiling her grin,knowing that bringing up her songs would change the subject.

"A little. A lot of half-ideas."

"Anything worth sharing?" Wen asked,his nose nuzzled in her neck.

"Mmm..Maybe,lemme see." She told him,taking the notebook from Stella.

"I have this one. I think it's going to end up being a chorus,but I still like it." She smiled,trying to remember the tune in her head before she sang it,

_"Hold on,baby you're losing it_

_The water's high,you're jumpin' into it_

_and lettin' go,and no one knows_

_that you cry and you don't tell anyone_

_that you might,not be the golden one_

_you're tied together with a smile_

_and you're comin' undone."_

"I don't know how you and Olivia do it." Charlie said,just shaking his head with a smile.

"It's funny,cause we write so differently. I write more like a poem,then try and mold it into a song. Em just writes ideas down on a page." Olivia said,remembering how she looked at Em's lyrics book. She'd have pages full of paragraph sized scribbles,songs she wanted them to sound like,all before she'd write the song out and the keys and tabs.

"I'm glad you two got over your fight. You're so perfect together,it's almost disgusting." Stella teased,as Wen kissed McKenna's neck.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So,when are we going Christmas shopping? We only have a month,guys!" McKenna said,changing the subject before she turned into a tomato.


	11. Chapter 11

It was just after Christmas,and Wen was with McKenna shopping for New Year's party supplies. The couple was very close for only being together three months. Wen had taken her to her favorite little cafe for their "anniversary". He thought about how his life had changed now that she was in it. He had plans to move out after his March birthday,and he wondered a lot if she would move in together with him. He glanced over at her now as she reached for a bucket of streamer rolls. Her red hair had grown since September,now two inches past her shoulders. The dark auburn popped against the yellow in her zip up hoodie. He was going to ask if she needed help when she stopped,hearing her phone ring.

"Hello? Yeah,it's me and Wen,what's wrong? Oh no. Did you tell her anything? Alright,bye." She said,closing the phone,placing her forehead in her hand.

"What is it,baby?" He said,placing his arms around her waist.

"Dad called. She came by today." McKenna's voice was so small,he almost couldn't hear it.

"Who?"

"Cara Marshall,my mother." He tightened his grasp on her,knowing she was weak at a time like this. McKenna's parents were seventeen when they got pregnant,and McKenna's birth was the event that split the couple. Cara had left Em and her father at the hospital,leaving with her mother while Em went home with her father.

"Tell you what. Let's pay for this stuff,then head over to the studio. I don't think anyone's there,and we can do whatever we want." Wen kissed her cheek as she nodded,taking their basket to the checkout.

* * *

><p>The studio was soon filled with music from Em's iPod. She had such a wide variety of music,it was hard for Wen to keep track. At the moment,he was cleaning his keyboard as the sounds of Green Day floated from the other side,where Em was writing in her journal. He dared not ask what she was scribbling,he bet she didn't even understand it yet. He watched as she'd sniffle,then do her best to clear her face before he'd take notice. He put the rag down,coming to her side.<p>

"Getting hungry yet?" He asked,pushing her hair off the side of her face. She sighed just a little,closing the book.

"Yeah,I guess." Em smiled at him,glad he was here with her. She'd thought before he would have definitely left her and her bucket of problems. But there he was,in all his pale,toned glory,calling the band to see if they had dinner plans. She stood up in her chair,making her finally taller than him. He chuckled a little,wrapping his arms around her waist,resting on her hips.

"You are the best,Wen Gifford,do you know that?" He blushed a little as her hands ran their way through his strawberry blonde mop top.

"It's only cause you make me so happy,Emmy Brooks."

This time it was her turn to blush as he picked her up and twirled her to the ground. She pulled him close for a kiss,and before long it got heated. Wen sat in the chair,pulling her to straddle his lap. They finally broke the kiss,gasping for air. Both teens held awkward looks on their faces,trying to find something to say without it being cliché or too dirty. Em just kissed Wen's cheek,her hand grazing the other.

"We should get ready to go." He said,flustered.

* * *

><p>Dinner was filled with conversation from the other four,but their was a lack of talk from the two redheads. Olivia had just finished telling a story about Zoe,the cat Wen had gotten her,when Stella noticed the silence.<p>

"What is it with you two tonight?"

"Huh? Nothing." Wen said,shaking his head. McKenna didn't respond,just twirled her spaghetti on her fork.

"Emmy,what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing,really. Or yet. I'm not sure which." She replied,taking a small bite.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mo asked.

"Apparently my mom talked to my dad earlier today." Em said,putting her fork in her half empty plate.

She looked around at all the faces,figuring all the reactions she'd get. Olivia would feel bad,but hurt. Her mother never had the chance to come back. Wen's feelings were the closest to her own;his mom left but kept in touch. Stella,Charlie,and Mo could just stare. They'd had ups and downs with their parents,but their families were still in tact.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Mo asked.

"I really don't want to. I want to see her,see what I got from her,though I can tell through my dad. She and dad have history,I get it. But she walked out on me,Mo. She wouldn't give me a chance as an infant,why am I supposed to give her a chance now?" Em was trying to keep her anger to herself,though the rest of the group knew she was angry. Wen changed the subject for her quickly,and the six regained their chatty nature.

* * *

><p>It was later that night that they found their way to Em's garage. Mr. Brooks never had a problem with them coming over or staying the night,as long as their parents didn't mind. Olivia and Stella were curled under a blanket watching a movie on TV. Mo was sitting on the couch with Charlie's head in her lap. Mr. Banjaree had come around,and he liked Charlie a lot. Mo was just glad she didn't have to hide her relationship anymore. Wen sat in the recliner with Em snuggled beside him. His fingers were grazing a rhythm on her arm as he hummed quietly to her. When the movie hit a commercial,Stella muted the TV,starting her questions again.<p>

"Em,it's bugging me. Don't you ever feel bad your mom's not here?" Em looked up at the guitarist,not sure whether to tell her the truth.

"Yeah. I do. Somedays I'm sad,like what did I do that she didn't want me? Other days I'm mad,thinking she didn't give me a chance. Sometimes I'm happy,knowing I'm better off with just me and dad. She's inspired one of my more sadder songs." She said,feeling Wen's arms snake tighter around her.

"I've never heard you play it. Even say anything about it." Charlie said,looking at her from Mo's lap.

"It's not something I usually publicize,but I'll play it for you if you want." She said,knowing they'd all nod. Em reluctantly got out of Wen's embrace,grabbing her guitar. She sat on the floor,pulling her journal out.

_"She never slows down._  
><em>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<em>  
><em>She won't turn around<em>  
><em>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<em>

_So stand in the rain_  
><em>Stand your ground<em>  
><em>Stand up when it's all crashing down<em>  
><em>You stand through the pain<em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em>And one day, whats lost can be found<em>  
><em>You stand in the rain<em>

_She won't make a sound_  
><em>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<em>  
><em>She wants to be found<em>  
><em>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<em>

_So stand in the rain_  
><em>Stand your ground<em>  
><em>Stand up when it's all crashing down<em>  
><em>You stand through the pain<em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em>And one day, whats lost can be found<em>  
><em>You stand in the rain<em>

_So stand in the rain_  
><em>Stand your ground<em>  
><em>Stand up when it's all crashing down<em>  
><em>Stand through the pain<em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em>And one day, whats lost can be found<em>

_So stand in the rain_  
><em>Stand your ground<em>  
><em>Stand up when it's all crashing down<em>  
><em>You stand through the pain<em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em>And one day, whats lost can be found<em>  
><em>You stand in the rain"<em>

The group was quiet as Em finished her song. It hit all of them in their own way,and yet they could feel a piece of her pain.

Close to eleven,everyone started shuffling home,leaving Wen and Em still together,snuggled in the recliner. Wen hadn't forgotten that kiss earlier,nor had he forgotten the way it made him feel. The TV was left on,playing a rerun of whatever they'd watched earlier. He couldn't focus on it,not with her hand resting on his stomach,her warm breaths on his neck as he rocked them back and forth in the chair. Wen wondered if she felt nearly the same as he did.

* * *

><p>McKenna felt complete for the first time in her life,sitting in Wen's arms. She couldn't get that kiss off her mind,not like Wen in general ever left her mind. She was glad he remained after the rest of them left,not liking whenever he was gone. She did her best to look up at him without moving. His eyes were only half open,looking down at her.<p>

"I see you,cheater." He said,laughing.

"Me,cheat?" She said,sitting up a little bit.

"Yes,you,silly girl."

"Alright,so you caught me. It's getting late. Are you gonna stay tonight?" She asked him,a little nervous. Em didn't know how he felt about what happened,and she wasn't about to take more steps than she needed to.

"Yeah. My dad said he'd see me in the morning. He gave me that "you're almost 18,I need to trust you when you're not at home." speech.

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"Good thing. We should stay in your room tonight though,honey. Its cold in here."

"Agreed. Dad said we'd talk about getting heat in here when he gets back." She said,turning off the TV.

"Is he gone to clear his head or for business?"

"Both. He was on his way for a two night trip in Phoenix,and he heard a knock. He thought it was you guys looking for me,and then there she was." Em said,shaking her head.

By midnight McKenna and Wen were cuddled together in her bed,listening to the cars driving by,crunching the snow beneath them. Em's head was resting on Wen's chest,feeling it shake when he spoke.

"So is it just me that can't stop thinking about earlier?" She blushed,laying back on her own pillow to look at him.

"And I thought I was the only one!" She said,placing her hand back where her head was. He looked at her,his arm draping over her. Both hearts beating like crazy,neither knew where the night would lead.

_A/N: So I decided to add a little heat to these two. Yes,I am fully aware that these are two seventeen year olds who've only known each other for four months,been dating for three. But still. Alright,I need votes guys. Should they take it to the next level?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: ugh. writer's block sucks. this chapter was done in an attempt to break me out of that,and it didn't really help. I know,its not really flowy,but who knows. Also! I need you guys to go and vote on the poll on my page. Which of the 3 LM stories I've written do you like best? Who knows. there might be a surprise involved...if i'm that clever!_

* * *

><p>The next morning,Wen stretched,the sun beaming down on he and McKenna. After a lengthy pillow talk session,the teens had come to the conclusion that they weren't ready to go that far in their relationship. They decided to rather call it "getting serious" with their three month adventure in love. Wen hadn't asked her about moving in yet,not before he got a chance to talk to her father. He rolled over to see McKenna curled in a ball,her hair covering her face. Wen chuckled to himself,taking care to move the strands away from her cheeks,causing her to shift just a little. He didn't want to wake her yet,enjoying the feeling of having her beside him,being able to catch her in such an innocent moment.<p>

A few minutes passed before McKenna finally started to wake up on her own,Wen faking being asleep to see what she would do. Leaning over,she kissed his cheek before getting up. He peeked an eye open,entranced by the sight of her in navy blue track pants and a charcoal colored long sleeved shirt. She walked to the mirror,pulling her hair into a messy bun before going downstairs,presumably to make breakfast.

_'Almost feels like home.'_ Wen thought to himself,giving her a few minutes before he got up himself.

Reaching the kitchen,Wen smiled at the scene he walked up on. Frozen waffles were in the toaster,as Em danced around the kitchen,singing along with the tunes on her laptop.

_"I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you"<em>

She stopped singing at the sight of him standing there,dressed in sweats and a tee shirt;hair having that slept in sway.

"Morning,sunshine." She giggled as he came over to kiss her.

"Morning,little songbird." He teased,pulling the waffles out of the toaster and putting them on a plate. He tried handing them to her,but she shook her head,insisting he ate first.

"Besides,I need to get the chocolate chips up there." she said,pointing to the cabinet above the counter. Wen felt uneasy as she jumped up,her socked feet sliding on the laminate.

"Babe,get down,I'll get them."

"Nah,don't worry,I've almost..." she muttered,standing on tip toe before her feet gave way,letting her fall to the ground. Wen's arms got around her waist in an instant,protecting her head,but he heard her cry out in pain as her foot landed awkwardly on the wood floor. He helped her sit up on the counter as he rolled her pants leg up,seeing the swelling already appearing.

"We gotta get you to the doctor,baby."

* * *

><p>Wen had texted the others to meet them at the doctor,half because they were supposed to meet up soon,half because he was feeling guilty Em got hurt and wanted some company.<p>

"Wen,have you ever heard of a hairbrush?" Stella joked,ruffling Wen's mop top.

"Or daytime clothes?" Mo continued,pulling at the sleeve of Wen's shirt.

"There wasn't really time. We were making breakfast when she fell,so I didn't have time to change." He gulped,realizing that by telling them this,they'd now know he was spending the night at McKenna's house. He was unsure about how they'd take it.

"You spent the night over there?" Olivia asked. Her face looked a little disappointed,and he knew why. Their relationship had screamed innocent. They were never even in a room with the door closed alone,and here he was sleeping over?

"Somehow I don't think that was his first time." Charlie hinted,to which Wen nodded,making Mo's eyes go a little wide.

"What?"

"The first night I stayed over was the night we started dating. She'd told me that afternoon she was scared of storms. That night,I had the house to myself,but I couldn't sleep,and I knew she'd be up because of the rain. I was only gonna stay until the rain let up,but I didn't. I felt horrible when she was so okay with the fact her dad was gonna be gone for so long,so I stayed." He ran his fingers through his hair,feeling a little like he was being interrogated. But he knew that they weren't five years old at a sleepover anymore. There was media,there was the band,but there were feelings involved too. If something major happened like Wen getting Em pregnant,their quiet world would blow up.

"I like staying over there. I've been thinking about asking her to move in with me when I get my apartment after my birthday."

"Your dad?" Stella asked.

"I told him not long after the first night I spent the night over there. I promised him nothing was happening,and he decided he had to let me,since he wouldn't have any control over it when I turned 18 or went on tour." Their conversation ended as the door swung open,revealing McKenna,her foot wrapped in a bandage,limping on crutches.

"It's just a sprain. A grade three one,but no broken bones."

"Did you call your dad yet?" Olivia asked,giving Em a small hug.

"I texted him while I was waiting on my crutches. He asked if he needed to come home early,but I told him no. I wasn't dying or anything so it wasn't important." Hearing her say those words hit what Wen was saying home. It wasn't Mr. Brooks who got Em to the doctor,it was Wen. It was Wen who was home with her to catch her,saving her from more serious injury.

* * *

><p>Later that evening,the six were cooking dinner at Em's house,while Em was sitting at the kitchen table,tossing a salad. The door opened,spooking all of them,to reveal Em's dad.<p>

"Hey everyone." He told them. He gave a sad smile to Em and Wen,who knew he stayed out longer than he needed to,still clearing his head from Cara coming by.

"Hope you haven't eaten,Mr. Brooks. We got plenty." Olivia greeted,pouring the spaghetti sauce on top of the noodles.

"Starved,actually. Thank you,Olivia. So,I heard you guys had an eventful day." He said,taking off his jacket,sitting next to his daughter.

"Well,if I wasn't such a klutz,it wouldn't have been so bad." she giggled.

"Thanks for being here,Wen. I'm so glad you two found each other." Hearing her father say that caused pink to stain both redhead's cheeks.

Lemonade Mouth enjoyed the evening talking with their assistant and her father,discussing the trip they were going to take in the spring to the East Coast,including a trip to Rhode Island,Stella's home state. They were going for a small tour,and to meet up with people to help them when they began recording their album that summer.

"I know I'm not home much,but if you kids need anything,you let me know. I've met a lot of people in my travels,I'm sure I could make a few connections." Mo smiled,thanking him politely for the help. As the night drew on,Charlie walked Mo home,Stella and Olivia excused themselves to work on a project due once school started back up. McKenna was in the living room,straightening up for the three of them to watch a movie,while Wen and Mr. Brooks were cleaning up dinner.

"So,I had a question. Kind of a serious one. And I don't want her to know about it until I asked you." Wen asked the older man,peeking into the living room to make sure she wasn't listening.

"What's the matter,Wen?" the older man asked,drying his hands.

"I have a plan that after I turn 18,I'm going to move out of my dad's house and get my own apartment. I was wondering how you would feel if I asked McKenna to move in with me." Wen's fearful eyes couldn't read her father's eyes. His brain was being racked with everything he was probably thinking. McKenna would be 8 months away from 18,living with her boyfriend. He would be alone,no one to come home to.

"I think I could be okay with it. Having her leave me won't be easy,but I've left her a lot these past few years. When were you planning on asking her,Wen?"

"It all depended on your answer. I didn't want her to get bent out of shape if she was waiting on you to say yes or no."

"You're a good man,Gifford. Now come on,let's go watch that movie."

That night,McKenna hobbled up the stairs with Wen's help,him deciding to say goodnight there instead of her limping up alone after seeing him off at the front door.

"What were you and my dad talking about earlier?"

"You." he told her vaguely.

"You're terrible." She giggled,as he pulled her close for a kiss.

"I love you. See you tomorrow?"

"Probably. I love you."

Wen walked home that night,his smile brighter than the stars. He just had to figure out how to ask her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note. Even with the song lyrics,this is a seriously long chapter for me. Don't ask how this one came about,I don't even think I was thinking as I was writing this one. I'm just glad I got back to writing it!_

* * *

><p>Em was sitting alone in the studio a few days after New Years,waiting on the band to arrive. Wen didn't like the idea of her driving in the icy weather with her injured ankle,but McKenna Brooks was nothing if not stubborn. She had pulled her boot off her bandaged foot,resting it on another close beanbag. Her iPod was playing in her ears as she tried to think of a new song. Lemonade Mouth was leaving for tour in March,and they were determined to take her with them,not only as their assistant,but as an up and coming artist. She already had her two songs<em> "The Distance"<em> and _"Poprocks and Coke_";the latter's title always made her smile. She wanted to come up with a couple more before the tour. After the party at McKenna's house,the parents had decided they could tour alone. They'd be gone a month up and down the East Coast.

Pulling out her notebook,she was determined to finish the one song she'd been working on before Wen and the others got there. It was a song about Wen,the butterflies she had from the minute she saw him. She thought at first about saving it until their six month anniversary in March,but knowing Stella and her uncanny ability to get songs out of her,she'd find out. McKenna put her notebook at her side as she pulled her guitar closer,toying with the chords before getting it right. As soon as she got the right tune,the words flowed like water.

_"There I was again tonight_  
><em>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<em>  
><em>Same old tired, lonely place<em>

_Walls of insincerity_  
><em>Shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_  
><em>Across the room your silhouette<em>  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts<em>  
><em>Counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up_  
><em>2 AM, who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>And now I'm pacing back and forth<em>  
><em>Wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page<em>  
><em>Not where the story line ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name<em>  
><em>Until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back<em>  
><em>As I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you know<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you"<em>

Finishing the song,she placed her chin in the crook of her guitar,spooked by the sound of applause. Looking up,she found Charlie and Mo standing in the doorway.

"That was awesome,sis!" Charlie cheered,dropping his sticks at his drum kit.

"Has Wen heard that yet?" Mo asked,sitting on the edge of the stage.

"No,I was thinking about waiting until March. Something special for our six months." Mo nodded.

"Where is the Ginger Wonder anyways? We're never on time,and this time we're first!" Charlie asked,proud of himself.

"Almost first." Em corrected,causing Charlie to stick his tongue out.

"Right here,Del,don't count me out yet." Wen grumbled,obviously not in the best of moods.

"You okay,Clifford?" Stella asked,walking in with Olivia.

"Fine." was all he would grumble,as he sat down at his keyboard. The other four looked at McKenna,who would only shrug. She hadn't seen her boyfriend all day,but someone had,and they'd made him mad.

"So,should we practice an old song,or work on a new one?" Olivia said,trying to change the subject before Wen snapped at anyone.

"I vote new one. Weren't we working on one the other day?" Mo said,joining Olivia in her attempt to re-brighten spirits. Wen wouldn't look up,just ran his fingers across the edges of his instrument.

"I think I wrote the words down in my journal,lemme see if I still have them." she said,placing her bag on the table. "Here it is. Everyone ready to practice?" It took a minute for everyone to get settled and nod. The first verse began clean and smooth,but by the chorus,it was obvious that Wen's upset mood was getting the best of him.

"Dude. Either tell us what's going on,or.." Charlie began,but was cut off by Wen's cold tone.

"Or what,Charlie? It's just been a horrible day. Can't a guy be grumpy about a bad day?" he huffed,turning back to his copy of the song,making it look like he was trying to figure out the keys to the chorus.

"Well,did you wanna still practice,or go do something else?" Stella asked,trying to help him feel better.

"If I didn't want to practice,I wouldn't have shown up,Stella. Duh."

"Don't get all moody with me because you're having a bad day,Wen. Grumping around here at everyone isn't going to help things." Stella's temper easily matched Wen's.

"Guys,guys,calm down." McKenna tried to ease,pulling herself up.

**"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! EITHER OF YOU!"** Wen snapped,eyes glowing with anger at the guitarist and his girlfriend.

"I know you didn't just yell at me like that,Wen. I don't know what happened to you before you got here,but there's no reason..."

"There's no reason for you to be here either. You're not in the band,you should just go." Wen turned his back on Em,who's face had turned ashen as an embarrassed blush crossed her cheeks.

"Em,don't listen to him,you can tell..." Mo tried to whisper to her,as McKenna shook her head.

"He's right. I'm not part of the band. I'm not even really an assistant. Here." she told Stella,handing her the binder she kept all their tour information in before putting her shoe on,followed by her coat. McKenna walked out the door,silently sniffling as four of Lemonade Mouth's members stood stunned. Wen internally felt a little guilty,but he was too mad to do anything about it.

"That is** it**." Charlie said,hopping off his drum kit.

"What's it?" Mo asked,him,placing her hand on his arm.

"He's gonna tell me what the hell his problem is. Messing up because you're having a bad day is one thing. Yelling at all of us for nothing is something entirely different. Doing what he just did to his own girlfriend,well,that's just_ ridiculous_." he told her,facing Wen,staring him down.

"I don't feel like telling you." Wen said,walking towards the back of the stage.

"Well,you're not leaving until you do." Olivia said,locking the door and sitting in front of it.

"I'm not kidding guys. I don't want to talk." Wen said,grumbling.

"You've put us in a hard spot,Wen. You involved us. We have to know now." Stella said,sitting on top of one of the big amps they had. The five sat in silence;Wen trying to get them to give up,them trying to crack Wen's anger. It took a good five minutes before the red head spoke.

"Dad and I had a fight." Mo jumped a little at the sound of Wen's voice,sounding so defeated.

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"Everything. McKenna. College. The band. Me moving out."

"Sit. Talk." Stella ordered. This time,Wen didn't fight. He smiled sadly,before taking his spot on a bean bag.

"He said with my grades I should be applying to the big schools,not just trying for schools with an online program. He kept telling me the band should be secondary to school. He was mad that I asked McKenna's dad how he felt about us moving in together before I asked him."

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I don't know. I felt like once I turn 18,it's none of his business anymore. It won't matter anymore anyways,I probably just blew my chances with her anyways. That's the second time in like a month I've blown up at her. This time I really messed up." He laid back on the stage,trying desperately to think of a way to fix the mess he'd created.

"We can help." Olivia piped up,trying to cheer Wen up.

"How."

"Just listen..." and just like that,Olivia started to spill her plan to patch things up.

* * *

><p>Later that evening,McKenna sat on the edge of her bed,eyes still puffy and red from crying. She held a picture of her and Wen at the school's winter carnival. He had her on his shoulders,both grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes blurred with more tears as her stereo began to play "My Best Friend" by Weezer.<p>

_"You're my best friend,and I love you,I love you,yes I do..."_ it sang,haunting her with the memories of that afternoon. She threw the frame at the stereo,halfheartedly trying to turn it off. Lying back on the bed,her phone buzzed with a text.

**You up to coming down to the studio? =[**

Em looked at the screen,judging her options. She wanted to see the others,but she knew Wen didn't want to see her. He'd made that painfully obvious. Finally,she shrugged,replying.

_I'm not sure I'm wanted there._

It didn't take long for a reply to hit her phone,not making her feel much better.

**It's okay. It's just the four of us.**

Em replied quickly,wanting to be around them,needing some support.

_Yeah sure. Be there in 10._

* * *

><p>Olivia felt bad for Em,watching her walk in the studio. She was dressed casually in a pair of flare legged jeans and blue plaid shirt underneath her coat. She limped in,face still splotchy,shivering from the cold and the feeling of being in a place she was just kicked out of hours before.<p>

"Hey shorty." Charlie greeted,getting her to settle in on his side,as Mo sat on his other. Stella sat next to McKenna,while Olivia sat next to Mo.

"How you feeling? I tried calling you earlier,but you didn't answer." Stella asked.

"Crappy. Wen was right. I don't belong here. I just wish it hadn't have hurt so much."

"You're always welcome when we're here. You're my sister,and I say so." Charlie told her,nudging her in the ribs.

"Ditto for me." Mo said,patting Em's hand.

"I'll kick anyone's butt that messes with you." Stella said.

"I wouldn't have invited you if you weren't welcome." Olivia responded,giving Em a big hug.

"By the way,Mo told me you were playing a new song earlier. You know I wanna hear it." Stella half-begged. McKenna furrowed her brow at this. She still had issues playing in front of the band,feeling self conscious. But playing the new song she wrote about Wen? Here? Now?

"Oh come on. You'll be fine." Olivia pleaded,giving Em puppy dog eyes.

"Alright...I guess." Em picked up Olivia's guitar,trying to find that chord again,knowing the words by heart now. She tried not to get choked up,thinking of the freckled red head that inspired the song and apparently hated her now,but as she sang certain words,the tears flowed like little rivers on her cheeks.

_" This is me praying that_  
><em>This was the very first page<em>  
><em>Not where the story line ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name<em>  
><em>Until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back<em>  
><em>As I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you"<em>

She finished the song,and just as earlier that day,she heard someone clapping. But instead of Charlie,it was another person. Standing behind her was Wen. His face too was smeared with tears,as he held a stuffed giraffe she'd given him for Christmas,an inside joke between them for him being so tall.

"You lied." Em said,spinning to look at Olivia.

"It had to be done." Olivia told her,smirking.

"Emmy,look." Wen started,sitting on the edge of the stage,just out of arm's reach.

"No,Wen,you were right. I'm not part of this band. This is a thing between the five of you."

"Stop. Please. I was an idiot. I still am. You are as much a member of this group as anyone. I let a stupid argument between me and dad almost come between me and you. I don't want you to go anywhere,Em. I love you. I've been trying to find a way to ask you to move in with me and everything,and watching you walk out that door earlier;watching you walk in here;seeing you cry,I could kick myself a million times over."

"You want me to move in with you?" She asked him,a few tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Once I turn 18,I'm gonna get my own place. That's what I was talking to your dad about."

"Oh Wen." she sighed,trying her best to hug him,falling into his arms as her injured ankle gave way.

"I'm so sorry love." he whispered to her. Her only reply was to snuggle closer to him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: If I tell you I've had this chapter planned out,I'd be lying. I had like a paragraph written for like a week,and then deleted it. This chapter should have been titled "Mind Dump". I've been so busy struggling with "Pucker Up" that I haven't given this story the justice it needs. And don't get me started on "More than a band",though I'm pretty sure some of you would want me to! Anyways,here's the next chapter,a super long one,not even counting the lyrics. I'm not sure where I was going with this chapter,and you can definitely tell! I promise,chapter 15 will be better!_

* * *

><p>Wen rolled out of bed early on that March morning,pumped since it was his birthday. His plan for the day was full of fun adventures. He and the family were going out to breakfast and a trip to the mall,where they'd meet up with the gang to go ice skating. He was supposed to go with his father later in the week to look for apartments. Wen wanted to look for himself first,before having McKenna around to make the final say. Looking at his nightstand he saw the most recent picture of them he had from Valentine's Day. He was dressed in a tux,playing a baby grand in the music hall,while she sat on the top of it like a Jessica Rabbit in her slinky white dress she'd picked to wear to the dance at school. Stella was the one who snapped the picture,and it was perfect. Wen was looking at her over his sheet music,as she looked at him from her perch.<p>

"You almost ready,birthday boy?" his dad said,breaking him out of his thoughts of the redhead.

"Yeah,just gotta get dressed." he told him,hurrying into the bathroom.

Walking into the mall,Wen felt great. He was walking with Georgie on his shoulders,who was almost as excited as he was to see McKenna. The girls had developed a fast friendship,since McKenna was usually over when he picked Georgie up from school. She loved to help his sister with her lessons and play with her. Georgie had asked why McKenna couldn't be her sister and Wen gulped. They hadn't even been together a year yet,and he was being pressured into marriage by a six year old?

The skating rink was far from bustling,so it was easy to spot his friends. Mo and Stella were busy trying to turn Olivia into a figure skater while Charlie was teaching McKenna to skate. Her injured ankle was finally strong enough for her to walk without crutches,though it wasn't helping with her skating abilities. Wen was able to get his skates on and sneak up behind the duo,catching his girlfriend as she bumbled once again.

"Well hi,handsome." she greeted,standing up to kiss him. Wen had never seen her so beautiful,but he said that to himself everyday. She was wearing a green turtleneck sweater underneath her sky blue polo and jeans,her hair pulled into a high ponytail,except for her bangs which slightly shadowed her blue eyes.

"Hey yourself,gorgeous. Need some help?" he greeted back,as she nodded.

"I've been skating once,but when I was little. I never let go of the wall." she blushed,and he took her hand.

"Come on,I'll teach you."

McKenna gripped his hand tightly,afraid of slipping on the cold ice,but true to his word,Wen began to teach her,and she felt like she could do it.

"So what were you and Charlie talking about?" he asked,once she had gotten down the basic moves.

"The tour. He asked what I thought about opening for you guys."

"And?" He'd thought about it himself,wishing she would. She'd proven herself the last few times,though she'd been there to admit that they were on stage with her.

"I don't know. I barely have like three songs. That's nowhere near enough for an opening act."

"You only need a couple more. We've only got thirteen."

"That's like ten more!" she said,eyes glinting with a little panic.

"Don't worry,we'll help you. You just have to organize that crazy notebook of yours." he joked,to which she blushed again.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Dad and I are going to look at apartments on Tuesday. Hopefully by April we'll have our own place." Wen smiled brightly,loving the idea of waking up to her every morning.

"That would be good. I like the idea of us finally being together." she told him,pulling her closer to him. They skated like that for a while longer,before being pulled into the group by Olivia,who had been trying to keep Stella away from her. While they'd been oblivious in their own world,Stella was playing tag.

"Come on!" Wen urged,racing he and McKenna toward the other side of the rink."

"Slow down,Wen,there's people!" she shouted,but he brushed it off. He knew what he was doing...until his nose ran smack dab into the glass. He fell backwards on his butt,taking Em down with him. She was quick to his side,her fingers grazing over his face.

"Oh,Wen,are you alright?" she asked while everyone else made their way to the couple.

"Yeah,just my pride hurts,that's all." he told them,shooing them all away as he rubbed his face.

"You're bleeding,babe." McKenna sighed,using the end of her sleeve to stop the trickle above his lip. They managed to move to a standing position as they went back towards the benches.

* * *

><p>Wen was frustrated. He got hurt. On his birthday. In front of his friends. In front of his family. In front of McKenna. So much for being the macho man of the group. He took the tissue Sydney handed him with a sigh,only getting out of his grump when his dad ruffled his hair.<p>

"Glad to see you're alright,son." was all he'd say. Wen was glad he wasn't being babied so much,though he secretly liked having Em fussing over him. As soon as his father's hand left his head,her small and slender fingers found their way there.

"You sure you're alright?" she whispered in his ear,giving him goose bumps. He smiled at her,nodding.

"Yeah. How's about we walk around the mall for a little while though? I think the skating rink wants to eat me." he joked,causing them both to smile.

* * *

><p>Sydney watched from the back of the group,holding hands with her husband,at her stepson and his girlfriend. She had thought once before that Wen and Olivia were perfect for each other,and couldn't believe how cool and collected he was when their relationship ended. But watching him now,the two redheads joking and sharing a soda,their knuckles brushing into the occasional casual intertwining,she was even more positive Wen had gotten it right. She looked to her right at her husband,knowing he was looking at the same thing. He'd had a rough couple of weeks,realizing his firstborn was growing up and wanting to make a name for himself. They'd shared many talks about Wen's future,as a student,a musician,and as a boyfriend. Mr. Gifford was finally okay with the idea of the redhead teens sharing an apartment,as long as he also realized there wouldn't be any ginger babies anytime soon. Wen and McKenna just wanted to start their lives and not live in their parents' shadows anymore.<p>

The mall had led into lunch with just the band,since Sydney had a photography class and Georgie was getting tired.

"I can't believe next month is tour." Stella said to no one in particular,a day dreaming tone in her voice. McKenna gulped just a little,not wanting the conversation to return to her opening for the band. She wanted to go with them,sure,and she had slowly been knocking down that wall of insecurities,but she didn't know about being a big named opening act.

"Don't you agree,Em?" Olivia asked,snapping Em back to the table.

"Huh? Sorry,I missed the question."

_"Obviously."_ Stella quipped,earning a nudge from Mo.

"I said we should definitely all get together and go over song ideas tonight. I can bake an official birthday cake and everything!" she giggled,nudging Wen,who's blush now matched his hair.

"Yeah,I can swing that. I think we can have it at my house. Dad left for Dayton this morning,which sucks,because he may not get to see us before we leave."

"He's gonna be gone a month?" Charlie asked,amazed.

"Possibly. They're trying to get a new deal up there,and he's supposed to stay until either it's done,or they hit a dead end."

"At least you'll probably be moved in with Wen soon." Mo responded,shrugging her shoulders. McKenna smiled again,knowing there definitely was a silver lining.

As promised,the gang had gathered at the Brooks' house,the smell of chocolate cake wafting through the halls. Wen and Em were laying on the couch,watching one of Wen's favorite movies, _"The Count of Monte Cristo"_. When the credits began rolling,Em turned off the TV,grabbing her notebook.

"What's up?" Wen asked her as she reached an empty page and began scribbling notes.

"Just thinking." she muttered,tapping her pen against her lips.

"I'd been thinking about this song,and after the movie,I don't know why,it just came to me." she told him,looking at him with eyes bright as if she'd just cured some disease or something.

"Well,let's hear it then!" Mo replied from her seat a few feet away. McKenna grinned,pulling herself to sit up straight. She smiled at Wen,determined that this time she was going to do this alone. Smoothing the page,she started,

_"Remember how you used to say,_  
><em>You couldn't wait till tomorrow for a brand new day and,<em>  
><em>No fuss when you had to ride the bus.<em>  
><em>You just add a little blush,<em>  
><em>To paralyze your school crush.<em>

_Now your older and the weight is on your shoulder,_  
><em>Makes the world a little colder.<em>  
><em>No more hiding in the old day,<em>  
><em>Be strong,<em>  
><em>Don't you give up hope.<em>  
><em>It will get hard,<em>  
><em>Life's like a jump rope.<em>

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah,_  
><em>'Cause it will get hard.<em>  
><em>Remember, life's like a jump rope.<em>  
><em>Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah.<em>  
><em>It will get hard, 'cause it will get hard.<em>

_There'll be a bump, there will be a bruise._  
><em>There'll be alarms, and there will be a snooze.<em>  
><em>There'll be a path that you will have to choose.<em>  
><em>There'll be a win, and there will be a lose.<em>

_And you gotta hold your head up high and_  
><em>Watch all the negative go by.<em>  
><em>Don't ever be ashamed to cry.<em>  
><em>You go ahead,<em>  
><em>'Cause life's like a jump rope.<em>

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah._  
><em>It will get hard,<em>  
><em>Remember, life's like a jump rope.<em>  
><em>Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah.<em>  
><em>It will get hard, come on.<em>

_I want to tell you that everything will be okay,_  
><em>That everything will eventually turn itself to gold.<em>  
><em>So keep pushing through it all<em>  
><em>Don't follow, lead the way,<em>  
><em>Don't lose yourself or your hope.<em>  
><em>'Cause life's like a jump rope.<em>

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah._

_You stomp your feet so hard you make it pound._  
><em>Raise it back up to the top,<em>  
><em>Now we're never coming down.<em>  
><em>Up, down, stomp your feet, spin around,<em>  
><em>Clap your hands to the rhythm and you slip down.<em>

_Stomp your feet so hard you make it pound._  
><em>Raise it back up to the top,<em>  
><em>Now we're never coming down.<em>

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah._  
><em>It will get hard,<em>  
><em>Remember, life's like a jump rope.<em>  
><em>Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah.<em>  
><em>It will get hard, 'cause it will get hard.<em>

_Life's like a jump rope,_  
><em>Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yeah.<em>  
><em>'Cause life's like a jump rope."<em>

As she finished,she looked around at everyone beaming from ear to ear. This song was everything they needed. It proved to Em she could do it alone. It strengthened their resolve to take risks to be heard. Wen had never been so proud of his girlfriend as he was,smirking at her over their cake.


End file.
